Law & Love
by IthilMith
Summary: AU - – Pós-Hoggy – E se Gina fosse rica? E se Draco ficasse pobre e precisasse desesperadamente de sua ajuda? Seria o caos? Ou não?
1. Realidades Opostas

**Capítulo 1 – Realidades Opostas**

2005

8:30h

-Ah! Não acredito! Atrasada de novo!

Virginia Molly Weasley acorda rapidamente, pensando na reunião das 10:00h e em como ainda havia tanto a fazer...Não, ela não se preocupava com broncas do chefe como pessoas normais. Por quê? Bem, talvez porque dessa vez, ELA é a chefe!

- Mas calma ai! Ela não era pobre?

Vamos voltar um pouco no tempo...

_1995 – Formatura de Hogwarts_

_ Lá estava ela, formando-se com todas as honras, monitora-chefe, ótimos NEWTS e um vestido belíssimo presente de sua madrinha, Andromeda Black._

_- Então Virginia, já decidiu o que irá fazer agora? – Perguntou sua madrinha._

_- Sempre quis tratar de pessoas, estar em contato com elas, mas depois do que aconteceu, de toda a guerra, não sei se conseguiria ficar em um hospital._

_- Ora, mas existem outras profissões querida, e você sabe, se quiser um emprego no Ministério... – Gina teve vontade de gritar, TUDO menos o Ministério... Eram muitas lembranças._

_- Não será necessário... Eu quero estudar, seguir uma profissão. Só não decidi ainda. Venho pensando sobre os advobruxos, sabe?_

_- Ah querida! Draco, meu sobrinho, você lembra dele não? Formou-se ano passado! Então, ele comentou comigo sobre um novo ramo: advobruxos especializados em trouxas, para resolver os problemas entre os dois mundos. Mas pelo que sei é necessário muito esforço, e o curso dura bastante tempo._

_- É uma boa idéia, vou me informar sobre isso... Mas não vamos ficar aqui falando de coisas importantes, é minha formatura, vamos comemorar!_

_ Virgínia passara por momentos terríveis durante a guerra. Perdeu a família, ou melhor, quase toda a família, Carlinhos ainda estava na Romênia, mas mantinha contato com a irmã e sempre mandava dinheiro, mesmo que pouco, para ela. Era seu jeito de cuidar dela de longe._

_ Após a formatura, Gina juntou tudo que tinha, vendeu a casa, a loja dos irmãos e foi para o Estados Unidos, mais precisamente para Haward, onde conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos para cursar advocacia dos trouxa, chamada de Direito. No começo, foi difícil acostumar-se com a nova vida, mas era necessário. Conseguiu um emprego de meio período em um escritório, e um alojamento barato. Estudava o máximo que podia, e sempre manteve contato com as duas pessoas mais importantes para ela: Andromeda e Carlinhos._

_ Após 5 longos anos, ela voltou à Londres, já formada como advogada e com certa experiência. Matriculou-se no curso de advobruxos e após dois anos estava finalmente formada. Já tinha um emprego fixo em um escritório, porém acreditava que podia ter bastante sucesso. Então pediu um empréstimo, alugou uma sala no Beco Diagonal e finalmente viu seu sonho realizar-se quando colocou a placa na porta: _

"_Virgínia Molly Weasley_

_Advogada – Advobruxa_

_Para trouxas e bruxos"_

_ Por incrível que pareça, seu primeiro cliente viera naquela semana. Estava encrencado com a polícia trouxa, pois em um acesso de raiva, ficou tão nervoso, que um carro incendiou-se. Foi um caso fácil para Gina, e o que ela precisava para conseguir uma clientela, que abrangia até o Ministério da Magia e seus inúmeros processos._

_ Logo, aquela sala não era mais suficiente, e seu escritório foi expandindo-se, contratando empregados e fazendo sucesso. Em dois anos ela fundava a VMW consultoria, que manteve o bom nome, as vitórias em tribunais trouxas e bruxos e atualmente, era a maior empresa de advocacia do mundo mágico._

E sua dona estava terrivelmente atrasada!

9:30h – Sede da VMW

- Lu, eu to completamente perdida! Preciso dos processos de William Right, das decisões de casos parecidos e mais tempo. – Luciana Webster, sua mais querida assistente, não sabia o que faria sem ela.

- Calma Gi, eu vou pegar tudo, você relaxa um pouco, ta? Fica pronta pra reunião que eu volto em 10 minutinhos no máximo e você vai ter 20 minutos pra se preparar, ok? É mais do que suficiente!

- O que eu faria sem você aqui Lu? – Ela sorriu e foi buscar as coisas.

Como Luciana falara, a reunião transcorreu bem e Gina conseguiu um acordo muito bom para seu cliente. Sentia-se feliz e aliviada... Porém...

- Gi, preciso falar com você. É importante – Luciana entrou em sua sala.

- Pode falar Lu.

- Você sabe que o Mark e eu vamos nos casar, né? Então, o problema é que ele vai ser transferido pra outro país... E eu vou com ele Gi.

- Você tem certeza? Eu realmente não sei como vou continuar aqui sem você, mas se for pra te ver feliz... Você sabe que é uma GRANDE amiga pra mim.

- Ah Gi... É que eu não posso ficar longe dele... Não agora que seu afilhado ta aqui...

Gina ficou estática, branca e de boca aberta, seus olhos já formavam lágrimas.

- Gi! Você tá pior que o Mark quando contei pra ele!

Gina continuava parada.

- Gi, você tá bem?

- Eu... vou... ser... madrinha! – E abriu um grande sorriso – Vou ter um bebê pra mimar, estragar, levar pra passear! Eu to tããããão feliiiiz!

- Ei! Ei! Ei! Pra estragar não hein, vai deixar meu filho mimado!

As duas riram e se abraçaram. Em um mês Luciana iria embora e ela precisava encontrar outra assistente, e logo!

Draco Malfoy sempre foi um cara de sorte... Nasceu rico, lindo, inteligente e apenas com um grande problema... Lucio era um maníaco, psicopata, perturbado, e outros adjetivos como estes, nunca fora um bom pai, fez escolhas errada que mancharam o nome de sua família. Narcisa, bem como o nome diz, só se preocupava com ela, porém atualmente vem desenvolvendo um relacionamento equilibrado com o filho.

Depois da guerra, em que Lucio fora morto, Narcisa pode realizar suas vontades, viajar, conhecer pessoas e finalmente ser feliz. Já Draco, depois de formar-se em Hogwarts assumiu os negócios da família. Queria ser advobruxo, mas como dizia sua mãe: "Ele tinha um compromisso com os Malfoy e a Malfoy Corp". E ele honrou isso, a empresa cresceu em seu comando, por 10 anos, muito mais do que em toda geração Malfoy.

Mas, o passado de Lucio novamente veio assombrá-lo. O ministério, analisando documentos do período de guerra conseguiu provas da participação de Lucio no lado de Voldemort e então ordenou o afastamento de seu herdeiro, nomeando um interventor para seu lugar.

De modo mais simples, Draco estava acabado. Congelaram seus bens, ele não tinha mais dinheiro e sua empresa fora tomada. Se pelo menos ele fosse advobruxo...

18 de Junho de 2005

Hoje é uma data especial, e ainda bem que é sábado! Tia Andromeda (eu sei, ela não é minha tia, é minha madrinha, mas essas manias de criança ficam, sabe?) completa seus 63 aninhos. É, o tempo passa rápido, e eu já estou com os meus 27, não quero nem pensar nisso!

Como sempre, nós almoçamos em seu restaurante preferido, que é o mesmo desde que eu tinha 5 anos, o Merlim. Porém, neste aniversário tia Andromeda tinha uma bomba para mim. Já estávamos comendo o bolo quando ela explodiu... Bem em cima da minha cabeça.

- Então Gina, como está o trabalho?

- Ah, tô meio triste, a Lu vai embora na próxima semana e até agora não encontrei ninguém para ser meu assistente. Parece que ninguém quer trabalhar, sabe? Ficam horrorizados em ouvir "ficar até mais tarde". Sei que a Lu precisa ir, mas seria tão bom se ela ficasse aqui... tipo, pra sempre..

- Ah querida, mas a vida é assim mesmo... Você tem que se adaptar. E pense positivo, você vai ganhar um afilhado. Confie em mim quando digo que ele será uma das coisas mais importantes da sua vida – Disse com voz de choro.

- Ah dinda (lembro quando chamava-a assim, era criança ainda), eu também amo a senhora! Mas é que ta difícil sabe? Mas também to animada pro meu Ton-Ton chegar.

- Ton Ton? – Disse ela arqueando a sobrancelha.

- É bem... Eu acho que Anthony é tão bonito. Meu afilhado TEM que se chamar assim... E mesmo que não se chame, juro que vai ser sempre meu Ton Ton...

Ela riu e disse: - Sabe Gi, tenho um pedido a fazer... – Sua voz era séria, odeio quando isso acontece... Acho que lá vem bomba!

- Claro tia, o que eu puder fazer pela senhora... É seu aniversário, afinal!

- Lembra do Draco, querida?

Certo, deixa eu ver... Loiro, alto, lindo. E terrivelmente convencido, narizinho em pé que adora menosprezar os outros... Sim, eu me lembro do Draco tia.

- Aham – Me limitei a dizer, tia Andromeda nunca aprovou nossas brigas na escola... Ela dizia que eu devia entender Draco, que ele não teve uma família como a minha... Ah, minha família...

- Então, meu sobrinho está passando por maus bocados. E sei o que você pensa do Draco, mas ele nunca apoiaria aquele cara de cobra... É um bom menino. Mas você sabe, esse Ministério... Tentei tudo que podia, mas parece que apenas um ótimo advobruxo conseguiria ajudá-lo.

- Tia, você não quer que eu defenda a doninha albina, quer?

- Ah Gi, eu só tenho você, o Draco e o Ted agora... Me preocupo com vocês, Teddy já está em Hogwarts, ele é a menor de minha preocupação. Mas você e Draco... Cuida dele pra mim, por favor?

Veja bem, eu não tenho um coração de pedra. Não consigo ver minha dinda Andromeda praticamente implorando para que eu faça isso, mesmo que seja terrivelmente desagradável pra mim...

- Tá certo tia, eu pego o caso, mas não posso prometer nada, sou especialista em trouxas, você sabe.

- Queria, eu confio em você, isso que importa – Disse piscando para Gina.

- Certo, e por acaso ele sabe disso?

- Ele não está em posição de negar nada no momento. Está morando de favor, não tem emprego e muito menos poderia pagar um advobruxo bom como você... O que nos leva a segunda parte do meu pedido.

- Peraí, tem MAIS? – Sei que soou grosseiro de minha parte, mas defender um capetinha que tornou minha vida escolar um inferno, não é o bastante?

- Ah Gi... Não me faça implorar. Bom, ele não tem emprego, sabe, e você precisa de um assistente, e ele precisa te pagar...

- Definitivamente NÃO tia... Meu trabalho é uma das poucas coisas que me fazem feliz e eu não vou colocar uma doninha albina para estragar isso! – Acho que falei alto demais, as pessoas começavam a olhar para nós...

- VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY! Eu ainda sou sua madrinha e fiz uma promessa à sua mãe de ser responsável por você. Sei que você é maior, mas acho que me deve respeito! – Sério, nunca vi tia Andromeda tão chateada...

- Mas tia... É muito pra mim, defender ele tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso pra senhora. Agora, vê-lo todo dia em um lugar que eu construí, eu não consigo...

- Ah é? Coloque-se no lugar dele, ele perdeu o lugar que ele modificou e fez crescer. Ele também não tem mais ninguém a quem recorrer, só a mim, e agora à você. E se fosse você, Virginia? – É, ela me pegou com essa... Ok, eu desisto.

- Segunda-Feira, 8:00h na minha sala da VMW, sem ofensas, sem xingamentos, sem gracinhas e sem aquele narizinho em pé! E já aviso, na primeira graça que ele disser, pode dar adeus a essa chance!

Ela sorriu pra mim, ao menos uma pessoa estava feliz, porque duas definitivamente não estavam!

- Como assim tia Andromeda? Fico feliz que a senhora tente me ajudar, mas não posso me rebaixar a uma Weasley!

- Draco, querido, você tem que concordar que ela é boa. E ela não vai só te defender, vai te dar um emprego. Veja como a oportunidade de uma segunda chance no ramo dos advobruxos.

- Eu sei, eu sempre quis... Mas ela vai me humilhar, e Malfoys não abaixam a cabeça para ninguém! Muito menos pra uma Weasley!

- Draconis Lucius Malfoy! Você vai lá na segunda-feira, vai se comportar como o bom menino que eu sei que você é, e eu não quero nem um pinguinho de arrogância em você!

- Eu não consigo.

- Engraçado, foi a mesma coisa que Gina me disse. Mas eu a convenci a ajudá-lo e ela prometeu que te daria uma chance, e ela é uma garota de palavra, Draco. Agora, por favor, apareça lá, quem sabe quando você vai ter outra oportunidade dessas?

- Só por você tia Andromeda...

N/A: Olá! =) Essa é a primeira fic que eu tenho coragem de publicar. Sempre comecei, mas nunca terminei. Pelo menos dessa vez já tenho boa parte dela escrita, mas nada que possa ser mudado por sugestões.

Enfim, continuo? Alguém gostou? =x Alguma crítica/sugestão?

Bjinhos!


	2. Aproximação

**Capítulo 2 – Aproximação**

20 de Junho de 2005 – 7:30h

Ele estava nervoso, claro que estava. Vejam por seu ponto de vista. Quando estavam na escola, ele tirava sarro da pobreza de Gina, de suas roupas e seus pertences. Agora, quem era o pobre? Ele, o todo poderoso-e-gostoso Draco Malfoy.

Dane-se, ele iria lá, afinal prometeu à Andromeda, mas se ela lhe tratasse mal, daria meia volta e procuraria outra solução. Não iria depender de uma Weasley, mas como Andromeda falara, a Weasley tinha dado uma chance a ele, e então ele também deveria dar uma chance à ela.

7:59 h – Sede da VMW

- Lu, quando Draco Malfoy chegar mande ele para a minha sala, ok? Vou esperar lá dentro.. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei com... – Escuto um barulho de aparatação e me deparo com Draco Malfoy na minha frente - ... ISSO! – Disse apontando pra ele... Não ia negar, ele estava um gato. Se não tivéssemos problemas de brigas constantes, eu com certeza teria problemas de concentração... A Lu me olhava perplexa.

-Olá... Virginia? – Disse Draco, meio assustado pela explosão repentina.

- Ahn, Isso... Quanto tempo não? Esta é Luciana Webster, você vai ficar no lugar dela, isso é, se você quiser – Disse Gina, ruborizada.

- Certo... Não sei o que você conversou com Andromeda, então...

- Claro, claro. Venha para minha sala e discutiremos os detalhes.

Ele certamente estava se esforçando para parecer menos arrogante, mas no fundo sentia-se rebaixado, estava com vergonha de sua situação. Sabia que era a única saída para que tivesse sua vida de volta, por isso, aceitaria.

Após longas horas conversando sobre o trabalho de Draco, a remuneração e como ele a pagaria, finalmente entraram em acordo. Ele ganharia o suficiente para pagar o aluguel de um lugar decente e se manter enquanto estivesse nessa situação. E Gina teria um assistente que não se importava com as horas extras. Finalmente.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Assim que Draco saiu, Luciana entrou correndo na sala e viu Gina retocando a maquiagem.

- Ai meu Merlin Gi! Que gato é aquele? Porque você não queria ele aqui? Ele é simplesmente perfeito!

- Lu, senta e respira, isso não faz bem pro TonTon – Disse Gina, rindo.

- Ei! Eu já disse que TonTon é muito feio! Parece nome de fralda... Francamente, Gi!

- Tá, não vou deixar a grávida nervosa, agora vamos ao Malfoy. Eu sei, ele é lindo, mas você é uma mulher quase muito bem casada e mãe do meu afilhado mais lindo, então contenha-se!

- Aham, até parece... Voce ta ai toda vermelha e vem falar dele me afetar.

Gina mostrou a língua pra ela e disse: - Ah Lu, a ultima vez que eu o vi ele não era tão alto, tinha rosto de menino ainda. E agora ele ta tão homem, sabe?

- Sei... O que eu sei é que alguém aí já ta caidinha...

- Hahahaha, vai lá ajudar o Draco e explicar o serviço pra ele. E vê se deixa ele inteiro, ta?

- Ele é seu, amiga – Disse Luciana saindo da sala e gargalhando, dando de frente com o Deus Grego...

- Ai meu Merlin, ainda bem que eu vou embora logo, senão meu casamento... ih, já era. – Disse olhando Draco de cima a baixo.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Algumas semanas depois, Draco já estava familiarizado com o serviço, cometia poucos erros e, embora Gina não quisesse admitir, ele era eficiente, comparando-se com Lu facilmente. Finalmente ela tinha algum descanso.

Era uma tarde de quinta-feira, chuvosa, e como sempre ela ficou até mais tarde. Estava lendo um processo quando Draco entrou na sala.

- Virgínia, alguma coisa que você precise? – Perguntou ainda retraído, não se sentia a vontade com ela ainda.

- Não não, se quiser ir pra casa tudo bem... Os processos que pedi chegaram hoje à tarde e eu preciso estudá-los.

- Tem certeza? Eu poderia ficar...

- Se você quiser, preciso que coloque em ordem estas folhas aqui – E apontou para um monte de folhas empilhadas em sua mesa – Mas não é nada que não possa ser feito amanhã.

- Não tenho nada pra fazer em casa – Disse Draco e Gina sentiu algo parecido com pena... É, ela sabia como era isso.

Passaram um bom tempo em silêncio. Ele, arrumando as folhas e ela, estudando os processos. E foi justamente em um desses processos que Draco identificou o nome de Lucius na capa.

- Er... Não quero atrapalhar, mas este por acaso é do meu caso?

- É sim, na verdade todos são seus...Quero começar logo.

- Não vê a hora de se ver livre de mim, né Weaslette? – Disse de modo divertido, mas ela podia ver tristeza em seus olhos.

- Nada disso... Se não fosse por esse apelidinho ridículo, eu poderia até falar que eu nunca iria encontrar outro assistente tão dedicado, sabe? – Draco sorriu... É, acho que estou tendo um pouco de compaixão demais... Tá começando a me afetar, sério!

- Só não entendo alguns fatos, algumas provas – Disse Gina.

- Se você quiser, posso tentar ajudar. Entendo um pouco da mente doentia do meu pai – Disse com um ar de melancolia.

E então ficaram até tarde estudando os processos, tentando formar uma defesa que desse à Draco o que lhe era de direito.

22:30h

- Nossa, que fome! Acho que ficamos muito tempo aqui Draco, deveríamos ir descansar.

- Nem vi a hora passar. Nossa, que sono... Acho que já vou, continuamos amanhã?

Ela lhe acenou afirmativamente e disse:

- Se quiser vir mais tarde tudo bem, sei que abusei de você hoje. Vou pra casa, to morrendo de vontade de comer uma torta de chocolate, mas não tem mais nada aberto a essa hora... Boa Noite Draco! – E aparatou.

Muito surpresa ficou Gina, quando 15 minutos depois uma coruja entrou com um pacote preso nas patas. Ao ler o bilhete Gina sorriu, pegou o embrulho e finalmente comeu sua torta de chocolate, indo dormir em seguida. Na mesa de cabeceira encontrava-se o bilhete:

"_Obrigada por tudo que está fazendo por mim. Mesmo._

_Draco M."_

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Depois daquele dia as melhoraram muito entre Draco e Gina, que ficavam quase todo dia até tarde cuidando do caso de Draco. E isso virou uma rotina: durante o expediente, ela trabalhava nos casos da firma e Draco era seu assistente, depois, os dois viravam parceiros para solucionar um caso tão difícil.

Com a convivência, o relacionamento entre os dois melhorou muito, podendo até arriscar em chamá-los de amigos.

- Sabe Draco, você leva jeito pra ser advobruxo. Porque não seguiu a carreira?

- Sempre quis, mas precisava cuidar dos negócios da família, então nunca tive tempo – disse com um certo arrependimento.

- Mas agora você tem! – disse Gina, animada.

- É, mas não tenho mais dinheiro, esqueceu? – Gina sentiu-se mal por ter esquecido esse pequeno grande detalhe, e então teve uma idéia.

- Eu não teria seguido essa carreira. Mas tia Andromeda me disse que o sobrinho dela era louco pra fazer curso de Advobruxo, que era a profissão do futuro – Ele sorriu pra ela, e então ela teve coragem para prosseguir – Então, se ele não tivesse falado, eu não teria feito, e não teria tudo que eu tenho hoje. Não só o dinheiro, mas também a felicidade de fazer algo que gosto. E Draco, ele é você.

- Eu não fiz nada, só comentei com a tia – disse Draco, sem graça.

E por puro instinto, Gina pegou sua mão, e sentindo como ela era quente e macia, e como ficava tão bem junto com a sua, disse:

- Não Draco, eu devo muito a você. E agora eu sei um jeito de retribuir isso. A empresa vai investir em você... O que você vai fazer pelos próximos meses?

- Hmm, trabalhar?

- Não, você vai estudar pra ser um advobruxo.

- Mas Virginia, eu não tenho como...

- Já disse, é um investimento – ela disse determinada.

- Pode não ser muito vantajoso. Você é uma ótima advobruxa e tenho certeza que vai conseguir meus bens e minha empresa de volta. E então eu vou ter que voltar a comandá-la...

- Você confia em mim tanto assim?

- É claro, ruiva – Disse piscando pra ela.

- Então vamos fazer assim... É uma aposta, se eu conseguir, você me paga de volta. Se eu não conseguir, você é meu escravo por tempo indeterminado – disse, rindo.

- Não sei muito bem o que você tem a ganhar, mas tá feito.

- Acredita em mim Draco, é um ótimo investimento – Disse Gina sorrindo pra ele, e nenhum dos dois entendendo porque ainda estavam com as mãos dadas, mas mesmo assim não querendo quebrar o contato.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Algum tempo depois...

Draco estava na turma intensiva do curso de advobruxo, e esforçando-se para conciliar o curso e o trabalho. Mesmo sob seus protestos, Gina contratou outra assistente, que mais era uma secretária para ajudá-lo e dar tempo para ele estudar.

A cada momento que passavam juntos, cada vez mais formava-se um vínculo muito grande, e era como se fossem amigos de infância. Ele sabia que ela estava preocupada só de vê-la mexer nos cabelos, e ela sabia o que ele estava pensando só de olhar naqueles maravilhosos olhos cinzas...

Ainda eram 17:30h, Draco saíra mais cedo pra fazer a última prova do semestre, para a qual ela ajudou-o a estudar durante toda a manhã. Conseqüentemente, agora ela ficaria até mais tarde fazendo o trabalho atrasado, mas sabia que valia à pena.

Com seus pensamentos em Draco e em como era bom vê-lo tão feliz, finalmente fazendo algo de que gosta, ela nem percebeu quando alguém entrou em sua sala.

- Ahem.

Gina gritou. E com uma cara de susto disse:

- DRACO! Nunca mais faça isso, quase morri de susto!

- Ei, calma. Não vai perguntar por que to aqui e quem foi o melhor aluno de todo o curso na prova de hoje? – Perguntou Draco com aquele sorriso.

- Você conseguiu? Sabia que ia se dar bem – Disse Gina, animada.

- E é por isso que vim buscar minha adorável chefe, defensora e mentora, pra ir comemorar comigo – Disse Draco de um jeito charmoso, já pegando o casaco e a bolsa dela que estavam na sala.

- Ah Draco, não vai dar. Preciso terminar o trabalho de hoje ainda... Mas você devia ir sim, é uma razão pra comemorar – Gina disse sorrindo, mas no fundo esperava que ele insistisse.

- Qual a graça de comemorar sozinho? – Draco queria que ela fosse, e percebeu que ela estava se fazendo de difícil.

- Ah, quem sabe você não conhece alguém legal? – Disse Gina, já se odiando – Eu vou acabar atrapalhando.

- Nah, eu já tenho alguém legal e que também é responsável por eu ter ido tão bem. Se você não quer ir tudo bem, eu fico aqui e te ajudo.

- Ah Draco, eu to feia, nem me arrumei.

- Ruiva, para com isso. Você e eu sabemos que você fica linda de qualquer jeito – Disse Draco sorrindo e Gina corou.

- Ok Ok, você venceu.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

N/A: E então, o que acharam? Sei que o Draco tá totalmente estranho, mas entendam, ele perdeu tudo, quem sabe isso não o fez perder aquele narizinho em pé? xP

Espero suas opiniões! Beijinhos.


	3. Início ou Fim?

**Capítulo 3 – Início ou Fim?**

Não me lembro a quanto tempo não saia assim, um barzinho, gente jovem bebendo todas, música ao vivo e um loiro maravilhoso do meu lado. É, acho que faz MUITO tempo mesmo. Meu último encontro foi um fiasco, qual era mesmo o nome dele? Bob, Clarck, Jones? Enfim, foi horrível... Mas peraí, isso não é um encontro, são dois amigos disfarçados de colegas de trabalho conversando, certo? Ai meu deus... Pode parando d. Virgina Molly Weasley, ele é seu assistente, amigo, qq coisa do tipo, mas não é nada que envolva romance... Certo?

- Tenho que te confessar uma coisa, quando Andromeda me disse que você tinha concordado em me ajudar, pensei que me humilharia – disse Draco, já na 5ª bebida.

- E eu pensei que você seria aquele menino mimado, arrogante da escola – disse Gina rindo.

- Ah, acho que eu mudei, né? Ainda sou um pouco, mas isso tudo que aconteceu, me fez amadurecer acho. E trabalhar com você então, se soubesse que era assim, tinha convidado você pra Hogsmeade – disse piscando pra ela.

- Até parece, eu lembro que você levava uma menina diferente a cada passeio – disse Gina, corando.

- É, meu passado me condena, né? Mas é porque eu não conhecia você desse jeito – disse pegando nas mãos dela.

Infartei! To no céu! Por acaso eu morri? Ele tava lá, segurando a minha mão, me olhando daquele jeito e tudo que eu consegui foi ficar mais vermelha que o meu cabelo e dizer:

- Ah Draco, para de brincadeira se não eu acredito. Acho que você bebeu muito já.

- Posso te garantir que nunca falei tão sério. E eu to bem sóbrio, ao contrário da sra. Pimentinha.

Ele não tirou os olhos de mim nem por um segundo, e eu pra variar, fiquei mais vermelha e congelei. Percebi que ele tava bem mais perto, eu já sentia a sua respiração bem próxima.

- Draco... É melhor n.. – Mas eu fui interrompida pelos lábios mais gostosos que eu já beijei. É verdade, eu sabia que não podia, que era um erro, mas é impossível se afastar quando você está simplesmente beijando Draco Malfoy. Voltei a pensar assim que nos afastamos buscando ar. Aquilo realmente era errado... Então porque parecia tão certo? Pára Virginia... Você não pode, foi o que eu fiquei repetindo o tempo todo enquanto me levantava deixando um Draco um tanto assustado e saia correndo, pra aparatar em seguida.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Sábado, 9h

_Eu devia ser internada. Aqui estou eu, escondida em casa, mais precisamente embaixo de um edredom enorme, e fingindo que eu não fiz nada do que eu fiz ontem. Tudo bem, foi só um beijo. Mas totalmente errado. _

_Eu sei que o Draco mudou, que ele não é mais aquele menino que eu conheci em Hogwarts, mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar que isso é errado. Nem sei se ele quer algo de verdade ou não, ele tinha uma fama de conquistador antigamente. E eu não posso me envolver, já pensou se não dá certo e eu ainda tenho que defender ele, o rolo que ia dar?_

_Nós somos amigos, e isso é o máximo que nós vamos ser, mesmo que eu ache ele muito lindo, maravilhoso, com um beijo muito bom... Ai ai.. Vai ser difícil._

_A melhor parte é que hoje é sábado. Não preciso ver ninguém no escritório, vou só pegar alguns documentos e voltar pra casa. Hmm edredom, chocolate e processos, tem coisa mais animadora? Sim, eu fui sarcástica, muito tempo com o Draco, eu acho._

E com toda a coragem do mundo, Gina aparatou no escritório determinada a voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível, o que ela não esperava era encontrar um assistente loiro e lindo...

- Ahn.. Virginia, tudo bem? – Draco disse, estava sentando em sua mesa com uma pilha de folhas.

- Tudo sim, vim só buscar uns processsos – disse e foi para a sua sala, a situação estava meio estranha, não queria isso.

- Eu queria falar com você, posso? – Draco estava na porta de sua sala.

- É claro Draco – disse sorrindo.

- Sobre ontem... me desculpa se você não queria, mas é que eu.. – Draco começou a falar.

- Tudo bem Draco, nós dois estávamos meio alegres, né? E desculpa eu ter ido embora daquele jeito, eu só me assustei acho... – ela disse rapidamente, antes que ele prolongasse mais o assunto.

- Você não queria mesmo, ruiva? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Nós somos amigos Draco, e as coisas estão ótimas do jeito que estão.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho – disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Tudo bem então. Tem algum trabalho pra mim?

- Hmm só vou ler uns processos agora, mas é seu dia de folga, você devia estar descansando Draco.

- É, você ta certa... Vou só terminar de ordenar aquelas folhas e vou pra casa. Qualquer coisa estou na minha sala. Bom fim de semana Virginia. – E com isso saiu da sala de Gina. E embora ela não quisesse, ficou se perguntando pra onde ele iria, se foi ele mesmo que um dia disse que não tinha nada pra fazer em casa...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Segunda-feira, 9h

Não devia ter levantado hoje. Sabe aqueles dias que você sabe que vai dar algo errado? Advinha! Tudo começou às 7h da manhã quando acordei com o som de uma coruja praticamente espancando minha janela. Além do caso de Draco estive trabalhando em outro, bastante complexo, e foi exatamente sobre ele que se tratava uma convocação que recebi.

O caso era sobre uma bruxa, Mary Orlov, que eu estou defendendo. Ela foi acusada de matar o marido, Bill Owen, pra ficar com a herança. Um caso relativamente fácil de se resolver, algumas gotinhas de Veritaserun e pronto, tudo resolvido. Mas não seria tão fácil, não? O marido, Bill, era um trouxa. E pra ajudar ainda mais, o crime ocorreu em Veneza, sabe, super romântico, não?

Então lá estava em minhas mãos uma convocação para o julgamento, em uma semana na bela cidade de Veneza. As pessoas deveriam ser proibidas de matar naquela cidade, é injusto fazer uma advobruxa ir até lá sem um namorado.

Enfim, isso foi o começo do meu dia. Cheguei ao escritório e Draco ainda estava meio distante, mais uma coisa pra me preocupar. Mas hoje não tinha tempo de sobra, comecei logo a preparar os documentos que iria precisar. Precisava ainda procurar um intérprete, não podia simplesmente usar um feitiço tradutor.

Pra minha surpresa, a hora do almoço chegou e eu nem percebi. Não que eu não estivesse com fome, longe disso, eu estava faminta. Mas meu assistente, que sempre vinha me chamar pra ir almoçar, ou me surpreendia trazendo algo pra comer no escritório, não veio. Sai da minha sala e fui procurar por alguém no escritório, nem uma simples alma. Em cima da mesa da Jody achei um bilhete que dizia que ELES foram almoçar.

Quem é Jody? A minha secretária, que eu quase nem falava porque quem me passava as coisas era o Draco, só a contratei pra que ele pudesse estudar com mais tempo. E juro, to começando a me arrepender de ter escolhido justo ela.

Tudo bem, eu posso muito bem almoçar sozinha, sempre fiz isso. Aparatei pra um restaurante no Beco Diagonal, que fazia muito tempo que eu não freqüentava. Pedi meu almoço e estava lá, sentada calmamente pensando nos ajustes que ainda precisavam ser feitos até semana que vem, quando uma pessoa parou junto a mesa.

-Virginia Weasley? – Era um homem de cabelos escuros, alto, um corpo bem.. uhn... trabalhado.

- Sim, e você é?

- Ah não vai me dizer que não se lembra de mim! Justo eu, o melhor capitão de Quadribol que Hogwarts já viu!

- Ai meu Deus, Oliver? – Ele sorriu pra ela e sentou-se.

- Se importa se eu almoçar com você?

- Claro que não, agora me conta, por onde andou?

Os dois conversaram durante todo o almoço, Oliver contou que agora era jogador profissional de Quadribol, e que estava dando uma pausa até o novo jogo na próxima semana. Ele pareceu impressionado quando Gina contou sobre a VMW, e os dois se divertiram muito.

- Ai meu Deus, olha a hora. Eu preciso mesmo ir, obrigada Oliver, foi ótimo almoçar com você – disse sorrindo.

- Eu que agradeço – disse galanteador – Espero te encontrar por ai.

- Eu também. Até logo.

Gina voltou pro escritório, estava atrasada em mais de meia hora.

- Srta. Weasley, chegaram alguns processos, deixei em cima da mesa. – Era Jody com sua voz irritante... Perai, desde quando eu a acho irritante? Ah sim, desde que ela foi almoçar com o Draco... VIRGÍNIA!

- Tudo bem Jody, obrigada. – disse com um sorriso um tanto forçado – Ah, você sabe do Draco? – A mesa dele estava vazia quando cheguei.

- O Drake foi até a cafeteria lá embaixo, disse que não demora.

- Pede pra ele ir na minha sala quando ele voltar. – E Gina entrou em sua sala.

Mas que audácia... Drake? Que intimidade é essa... Foi na cafeteria pra que, comprar serenata de amor pra ela? Poupe-me. To ficando louca, conversando comigo mesma... Ah, minha sanidade...

- Me chamou Virginia? – Draco estava encostado na porta.

- Sim, preciso falar com você, senta. – disse apontando a cadeira na sua frente.

- Pode falar.

- Semana que vem eu preciso ir pra Veneza, recebi uma convocação do caso Orlov.

- Certo. Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? – Ele estava frio, e isso estava começando a incomodar.

- Preciso de ajuda com alguns documentos, e ainda preciso arrumar um intérprete. Além disso, existem outros casos que infelizmente vão ficar pra trás, você poderia dar atenção a eles pra mim?

- Claro. Eu vou buscar os processos e você me diz quais os mais urgentes? Ahn, talvez a Jo consiga arrumar um intérprete – E ele saiu da sala.

Gina foi até a mesa de Jody, extremamente irritada pela súbita intimidade que os dois tinham.

- Jody, eu preciso de um intérprete para o caso Orlov, e eu preciso pra hoje.

- Mas Srta. Weasley, não é tão fácil... – Ela disse com desespero

- Tenho certeza que a Srta é capaz de arrumar alguém

- Ah sim – Ela começou a sorrir – Acredito que o Draco seja fluente. – E Draco, que estava entrando na sala, olhou torto pra ela. Me senti mal, se ele é fluente, porque não se ofereceu pra ir comigo? Talvez eu soubesse a resposta.

- Não Jody, o Sr. Malfoy não é pago pra esses serviços. Você tem até amanhã pra arrumar alguém – disse e já ia entrando na minha sala quando ouvi:

- Eu posso ir, só achei que ia querer alguém profissional. – Não sei se já estava farta, mas tudo que fiz foi olhar pra trás, bem nos olhos dele e lançar um olhar irritado. Entrei na minha sala e fechei a porta.

Eu não preciso dele, posso muito bem me virar sozinha.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Quarta-feira, 11h

- Srta. Weasley, eu sinto muito, mas ninguém está disponível. – disse Jody com aquela voz ma-ra-vi-lho-sa.

- Ofereça o dobro do pagamento.

- Eu já ofereci Srta. Weasley, até o triplo.

- E eles não quiseram? Devem ser malucos.

- Srta. Weasley, não querendo me intrometer, mas talvez o Draco seja uma opção. – Lancei um olhar mortal pra ela. Eu e Draco não nos falávamos mais desde segunda-feira. Não iria pedir nada pra ele.

- Tudo bem Jody, pelo menos você tentou. Você pode ir até a cafeteria pra mim, preciso MUITO de um café agora.

Assim que ela saiu, Gina foi até a sala de Draco.

- Pode entrar.

- Ahn, posso conversar com você? – Ele não disse nada, apenas acenou.

- Sobre Veneza, alguma possibilidade de você fazer o favor de traduzir?

- Pensei que você fosse pedir pra um profissional – disse sarcasticamente.

- Draco, pára com isso. Você que nem me falou que era fluente, eu entendi que você não queria ir.

- Draco? O que aconteceu com o Sr. Malfoy? Srta Weasley, pq a Srta. não pede pro Wood? – E jogou um envelope nas mãos dela, estendendo algumas flores.

- Chegou faz pouco tempo, como a Jody não tava na mesa dela eu recebi. – E continuou a ler o que estava antes.

- Você está sendo infantil – Isso parece ter deixado ele bravo, ele olhou diretamente pra ela e disse:

- Infantil, Virginia? O que você quer de mim, afinal?

- Que você pare com essa atitude. Tá até parecendo aquele Draco, de Hogwarts, sabe? Tudo bem, você não quer me ajudar, eu já entendi. E antes que você comece, encontrei o Oliver segunda-feira, quando eu percebi que já era hora de almoçar – disse com um olhar sugestivo.

- Oliver, eh? Que reencontro maravilhoso deve ter sido, não?

- Realmente, eu estava sozinha, ele também. Mas isso não interessa.

- Não? Quem disse?

- Não sei... Talvez a Jo, Jodyzinha, ou como que que você chame, vai ficar brava... Isso é ciúmes, Malfoy? – E com isso bateu a porta da sala dele.

12:30h

Dane-se Draco Malfoy. Ele está me deixando louca, completamente, e não é no bom sentido. Depois que sai da sala dele, fui até a minha, peguei meu casaco e minha bolsa e aparatei. Estava irritada, era disso que eu estava falando quando não queria ter nada com ele, parece que minha tática não deu certo.

Abri a carta de Oliver, ele me chamava para almoçar novamente, e então aqui estou eu. Ele é divertido, bonito, tem um corpo daqueles... Mas não consigo me sentir super atraída por ele, sabe? Ele deu em cima de mim, algumas indiretas, mas um certo loiro não saia da minha cabeça.

Ele chegou até a me chamar pra assistir um jogo dele semana que vem, mas eu vou estar em Veneza. Foi um bom almoço, e novamente eu cheguei atrasada no escritório. Havia uma carta em cima de minha mesa, da tia Andromeda, convidando pra um jantar hoje à noite. Bem, tia Andromeda sempre me divertia, porque não?

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

20:30h

- Virginia, minha querida, como você está magra e pálida! O que aconteceu? – Tia Andromeda veio me abraçar, estava com saudade.

- Apenas preocupada com algumas coisas no escritório, mas vai passar tia.

- Venha, vamos colocar alguma comida em você! – Nós fomos para a sala e o elfo, Twinkle, trouxe algumas bebidas e aperitivos.

- Uau, que mesa bonita. Alguma comemoração especial?

- Ah, você vai ver querida. – E a campainha tocou novamente.

Estava sentada no sofá, tentando esquecer o motivo da minha irritação, quando ele entra pela porta... Melhor, eles... Draco estava lá de braço dado com a Barbie do Paraguai. E o pior é que a tia Andromeda parecia tão feliz.

- Agora sim nós podemos jantar. Venha Gina, querida.

Essa realmente deve ser a semana do pé esquerdo. Esqueça todo aquele papo de que o jantar vai ser bom, agora ele é um verdadeiro inferno pra mim. Fiquei remexendo minha comida durante toda a história de como eles se conheceram, de como eles eram um casal bonito... Enfim, eu tava querendo socar alguém, e muito. Acho que comecei a descontar na comida.

- Virginia? Tudo bem querida? Quer que Twinkle traga outro tipo de comida pra você?

- Ahn, não tia, obrigada. É que eu não estou com muita fome mesmo. – Disse dando um sorriso forçado.

- Você está muito magra, tem que se cuidar querida. Não acha Draco? Essa menina ainda vai ficar doente!

- Virginia já está crescida, tia. – Ele disse levantando os olhos pra mim pela primeira vez durante a noite.

- Não é engraçado, estar jantando tão familiarmente com a chefe, Draquinho? – disse a Barbie, querendo ser engraçada. E eu vou te falar, não é nada engraçado. É trágico, porque eu tenho certeza que eu estou com um olhar assassino, principalmente por causa do modo que tia Andromeda está me olhando.

- Vamos comer a sobremesa? – E eu ainda acho que tia Andromeda disse isso apenas pra eu soltar a faca. Ainda bem que mousse é comido com colher.

Estava quase no fim da tortura, o casal feliz se despediu e foi embora. Graças a Deus, mas tia Andromeda continuava a me olhar preocupada. Assim que eles saíram, ela começou:

- Querida, que olhares foram aqueles?

- Como assim, tia?

- Nem tente Virginia. Eu vi muito bem que você estava querendo matar aquela menina com o olhar, agora eu quero saber por quê.

- Porque ela é irritante.

- Ah, mas não foi você que contratou ela? Como você pode contratar alguém tão irritante?

- Ela não parecia ser quando eu contratei.

- Ah sim, e ela passou a ser quando? Quando começou a sair com o Draco? – disse levantando a sobrancelha.

- Sabe tia, eu to cansada. Acho melhor ir dormir, obrigada pelo jantar, estava com saudades da senhora – disse começando a se levantar.

- Tudo bem Virginia, mas você sabe que foi você mesma que o afastou, não deixe isso influir...

- Eu sou profissional, é claro que não vou deixar – Abracei ela e aparatei para casa. Eu só precisava dormir, só isso.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

N/A: Thaty, muito muito muito muiiiiito obrigada pela review =D Agora eu sei que não estou escrevendo pras moscas =P O começo era pra ser rapidinho mesmo, só pra entender como ela chegou ali ^.^

O cap foi bom? Alguma sugestão? Beijinhos!


	4. Veneza

**Capítulo 4 – Veneza**

Sexta-feira, 17h

Amanhã eu vou para Veneza, e infelizmente não encontrei meu intérprete. Mas eu sou Virginia Molly Weasley, e não vou desistir assim. Eu vou improvisar e seja o que Merlin quiser. Faltam apenas alguns documentos e eu vou para a minha amada casinha, descansar para o longo dia de amanhã.

Draco já foi embora, nosso "relacionamento" está cada vez pior, comentários sarcásticos, maldosos, parece Hogwarts novamente. Tudo bem, eu sabia que iria sozinha, mas sempre esperei que ele não me deixasse na mão. Esperei errado, eu acho.

Não adianta ficar me lamentando, eu vou dar um jeito. Peguei meus documentos, as reservas do hotel e fui pra casa. Amanhã é um longo dia.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Sábado, 11h

Acabei de chegar a Veneza. O hotel é maravilhoso, a suíte então, perfeita. Assim que eu arrumar um namorado eu juro que volto, é uma pena ficar sozinha aqui. Me arrumei rapidamente, hoje é sábado, e nada melhor do que fazer alguns programas de turista. Conheci a cidade, andei pelos canais, comprei algumas coisas, e ao entardecer, voltei para o hotel.

Assim que entrei avistei de relance, alguns cabelos loiros, e fui olhar de perto. Por incrível que pareça (NÃO?) Draco estava lá, pegando a chave de um quarto. Fiquei estática, o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Não foi ele mesmo que se recusou a me ajudar? Fui acordada quando ele parou na minha frente.

- Olá Virgínia – Ele estava bonito, as vestes trouxas, calça jeans e uma blusa verde que deixava seu corpo bem definido.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse, olhando nos olhos dele.

- O que parece? – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não precisa, você já deixou claro que não quer me ajudar.

- Vamos parar com isso Virginia, você e eu sabemos muito bem que você quer minha ajuda e eu quero ajudar. – Eu não tinha resposta pra isso. – Agora, eu estou faminto, quer ir jantar?

- Aqui no hotel mesmo?

- Hmm, faz tempo desde que estive aqui. Vou até o quarto me trocar e talvez nós podemos ir ao centro?

- Tudo bem. Também vou até meu quarto.

Meia hora depois desci até a entrada do hotel, onde Draco estava esperando. Não sabia aonde iríamos, então resolvi colocar um vestido vermelho um pouco mais curto, saltos e uma maquiagem leve.

- Está bonita, Virginia – disse, dando o braço para mim. Estava começando a estranhar, cadê o Draco da ultima semana? O que fizeram com ele?

- Obrigada, você também. – Fomos andando pela cidade, até acharmos um restaurante bastante aconchegante. Me diz, porque tudo em Veneza tem que ser romântico? Tinha uma vela na mesa, de dois lugares, e quase ninguém no restaurante.

- Então, já passeou pela cidade hoje? – Draco começou a puxar assunto, e ele ficava cada vez mais educado comigo. Até que eu não agüentei.

- Tudo bem, pode parar. O que aconteceu com você?

- Como assim? – Fez uma cara assustada.

- Você me tratou mal a semana inteira, me ignorou, me humilhou, e agora você aparece do nada, depois de dizer que não ia me ajudar e fica me tratando bem. Qual o problema?

- Se você não quer que eu seja assim tudo bem, eu posso voltar...

- Draco, você sabe muito bem que não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Tudo bem. Como eu vou explicar? De modo mais fácil, Malfoys não lidam bem com rejeição. – Meu coração realmente doeu agora.

- Ah Draco, eu não te rejeitei. Você sabe que na nossa situação nós não podemos... – e ele me cortou

- Calma ruiva, eu sei, e não vou mais insistir não. Já entendi que você gosta de caras morenos e sarados que jogam Quadribol – disse com uma cara feia.

- E você gosta de Barbies sem neurônios – disse baixinho. Ele riu.

- Barbie? É assim que você chama? Tá com ciúmes, ruiva? – Disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Não, só não sei como você pode querer ficar com uma pessoa que não tem cérebro.

- Ah Virginia, ela é engraçada, divertida, bonita... Confesso que não é tão inteligente, e que não dá pra conversar sobre algumas coisas com ela, mas é o suficiente.

- Suficiente pra que? Ah esquece, eu já entendi.

- Eu acho melhor a gente mudar de assunto, não vamos estragar a noite.

- Também acho, só de imaginar não quero nem mais comer... ewww – disse rindo.

Depois disso eles passaram uma noite agradável, jantaram tranquilamente, beberam um pouco de vinho. Estavam próximos novamente, quando Draco percebeu e levantou.

- Vem, quero te mostrar um lugar.

Os dois andaram por algum tempo até chegar ao que parecia um clube.

- Onde estamos Draco?

- Você vai ver, vem. – Os dois entraram, era realmente um clube. Estava relativamente cheio, e tocava uma música muito alta.

- Você não acha que eu vou dançar isso, né?

- Vamos Gi, é divertido. E a cada 15 minutos eles trocam de ritmo, você vai gostar. – Uma música eletrônica estava tocando, eles estavam no meio de um monte de gente e Draco começou a dança junto com ela.

- Tá, mas nem uma palavra sobre isso no escritório. – Ele riu.

Já estavam lá fazia uma hora, dançaram bastante juntos, invariavelmente os corpos se encostavam, mas ambos mantinham o controle e continuavam. Pararam para beber alguma coisa, e estavam no bar, os dois já estavam um pouco alegres quando um ritmo mais quente começou: tango.

- Não acredito, vem, dessa eu gosto.

- Pode parar Draco, eu não vou dançar isso com você.

- Por quê? Tá com medo de cair, Srta. Weasley? – Ela riu.

- Não.

- Então vem – e puxou ela para a pista.

Draco sabia muito bem a dança, Gina nem tanto. Mas ele tomou a iniciativa e a girava em todas as direções, soltava e a pegava de volta, apertava-a contra seu corpo. Com o tempo Gina começou a se soltar, volta e meia passava a perna por trás do corpo de Draco, fazia alguns movimentos sensuais, e bem no fim da música, os dois estavam tão grudados, a perna dela presa à cintura dele, os corpos arqueados para baixo, e os rostos tão perto que foi impossível resistir. Draco começara o beijo, mas Gina não deixou de retribuir com vontade. Outro ritmo já começara e os dois ainda estavam lá, enrolados, beijando-se.

A culpa, talvez, foi do ritmo, ou da bebida, ou até mesmo da tensão que já existia entre os dois, mas o que aconteceu depois... Ah, isso foi a vontade.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Domingo, 10h

Hmm, que dor de cabeça... Ainda bem que é domingo, posso ficar na cama até tarde. Fechei os olhos e me espreguicei, o que eu não esperava era encontrar um obstáculo... humano. Levantei o corpo assustada e confirmei minhas suspeitas, ao meu lado dormia tranquilamente um loiro maravilhoso.

Ai-meu-Merlin, será que... Não, a gente não teria feito isso... Deitei novamente e fechei os olhos. Pensa Gina, pensa. Quando me dei conta de uma coisa... Não tinha uma peça de roupa no meu corpo. E de repente eu comecei a lembrar, o tango, a bebida, o beijo... Nós dois aparatando pro hotel, caindo na cama... O toque dele, os beijos, as carícias, é... ele era bom.

Acordei do meu devaneio quando senti algo se mexer do meu lado. Percebi quando ele virou o corpo de frente pra mim e resolvi parar de fingir que estava dormindo e encarar isso de frente. Isso ficou muito malicioso, mas enfim!

- Bom dia... – Ele me disse

- Hmm... Bom dia Draco.

- Você não vai gritar? – Eu dei risada.

- Você lembra? – Ele me olhou feio.

- Você não?

- Não tudo...

- Acho que a gente tem que resolver isso então...

- Como assim? – Ele então rolou pra cima de mim e me beijou. E dessa vez eu lembro de tudo, tudo mesmo.

Algum tempo depois, os dois na cama ainda, ele me olhou nos olhos e começou a me beijar. Estávamos no meio de um amasso daqueles quando o celular dele tocou. Ele separou seus lábios dos meus e pegou o aparelho. Quando ele olhou o visor, sua fisionomia mudou.

- É a Jody.

Eu congelei e comecei a me lembrar que eu não deveria estar ali, muito menos ele, nem fazendo aquilo que a gente estava fazendo.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. – Me levantei e entrei no banheiro enquanto ele atendia o celular. Mas não fiquei lá por muito tempo, aparatei para o meu quarto.

Alguns minutos depois meu celular começou a tocar. Era ele. Eu não queria atender, mas sabia que se não o fizesse, ele poderia muito bem aparatar no meu quarto.

- Oi Draco

- Virginia, onde você está? - O que tinha acontecido com o "Gi" de mais cedo?

- No meu quarto.

- Posso passar ai?

- Olha Draco, eu acho melhor não...

- Preciso pegar o processo pra dar uma olhada antes de amanhã, vai ser rápido – E foi bem aí que eu congelei quando escutei uma voz falando perto dele: - Ah Draquinho, eu to aqui agora e você vai trabalhar?

- Tudo bem – eu disse.

10 minutos depois escutei alguém bater na porta, fiz a melhor cara que eu pude, peguei os processos e abri a porta. Ele estava com uma cara péssima, e já ia começar a falar quando eu o cortei:

- O que você me pediu está aqui Draco, mas vai aproveitar seu fim-de-semana, você vai ter tempo suficiente amanhã de manhã.

- Gi, não faz assim, deixa eu entrar.

- Gi? Não era Virginia há 10 minutos? Vai Draco, eu quero descansar – eu disse fechando a porta, mas ele colocou o pé no vão e abriu a porta de novo.

- Eu não pedi pra ela vir. Droga, eu nem sabia que ela vinha. – Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

- E você acha isso justo Draco? Você acabou de trair ela comigo, naquele mesmo quarto onde vocês provavelmente... – Ew, não quero nem terminar essa frase. Ele me olhou chateado.

- Se eu soubesse, eu teria terminado com ela antes de vir.

- Mas não terminou, não é? E agora vai ter que ser o namoradinho perfeito em Veneza.

- Gi, você sabe muito bem de quem eu quero ser o namoradinho.

- Sério? Tem certeza? Draco, eu quero descansar, por favor, vai aproveitar seu dia. – Eu disse e não olhei mais pra ele. Peguei uma roupa do armário, entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta. Quando terminei meu banho ele não estava mais lá, mas tinha deixado um bilhete de "desculpas".

Eu sei que não tinha que estar brava, eu mesma disse pra ele que não queria nada. Mas parece que ele me usou, agora ele já teve o que queria, não? Se ele realmente quisesse ficar comigo teria terminado com ela.

Fiquei o resto da manhã no quarto, e só sai quando não agüentava mais de fome. Fui ao restaurante do hotel mesmo, e estava no meio do meu almoço quando uma coruja chegou com uma carta para mim:

"Gina, eu sei que você está ocupada. Mas se puder, gostaria de ir ao meu jogo hoje a noite? Mando uma chave de portal para você. Beijos, Oliver"

Não foi por vingança que eu aceitei, talvez um pouco. Mas o que eu iria ficar fazendo? Pra que ficar me torturando pensando no que os dois estariam fazendo? Logo respondi, aceitando o convite de Oliver.

Voltei para o quarto e separei um vestido preto, não muito curto, mas provocante, tinha um decote farto e uma fenda em um lado da coxa. Coloquei alguns acessórios em prata e prendi o meu cabelo com os ombros à mostra. Estava pronta, eram 18h, então resolvi ir jantar, a chave de portal chegava as 19h.

Pra minha surpresa, estava jantando quando de repente o Draco e a Barbie entram no restaurante. E infelizmente, sentam na mesma mesa que eu.

- Boa Noite, Virginia. Se importa?

- Boa Noite. Podem sentar, eu já estava de saída – Eu disse já levantando.

- Espera. Será que você podia dar uma olhada em umas partes do processo depois do jantar?

Nem precisei responder, porque alguém, atrás de mim disse:

- Acho que não Malfoy, depois do jantar ela já tem um compromisso – Oliver Wood estava bonito, não tanto quanto o loiro ao meu lado, mas mesmo assim...

- Oliver! Pensei que ia mandar uma chave de portal – eu disse sorrindo pra ele.

- Eu dou valor a uma ótima companhia, Gina. Nunca iria deixar de buscá-la – disse beijando minha mão.

- Boa noite pra vocês então, nós estamos atrasados – eu disse sorrindo. E nós aparatamos, deixando um Draco Malfoy um tanto irritado para trás.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

N/A: Estou mt mt mt mt feliz com as reviews =D O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Algo me diz que tem um Draco bem bravo pro próximo =P

Agora vamos às minhas reviews queridas :D

Thaty, assim como você, eu sempre li, mas nunca tinha me inspirado pra escrever também, sempre tive idéias do que seria legal ler, então resolvi tentar dessa vez. Sei que tá corrido, mas não consigo fazer mais lento, não sei pq... Se alguém tiver algumas dicas, eu fico agradecida =P E pode falar sim, viu Thaty? É a opinião de vocês que me ajuda a escrever ^^

Hanna, desejo realizado =P E você acha que eu ia deixar a Gininha ir pra Veneza sem ele? Mas tinha que ter a Jody pra complicar tudo...

Kandra e Lah Malfoy, estou atualizando o mais rápido possível =P Em 2 semanas acabam minhas provas, então acho que vou conseguir postar mais rápido ainda ^.^

Beijinhos!


	5. Complicações

**Capítulo 5 – Complicações**

"_It started out with a Kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss"_

A noite foi agradável. Oliver me levou ao jogo, fiquei em uma cabine exclusiva do time enquanto ele jogava. Ele joga muito bem, aliás. Nem preciso dizer que eles ganharam, e que um certo moreno adorava passar pela frente da cabine durante todo o jogo.

Ele é bonito, não vou negar, mas não consigo ficar atraída desse jeito por ele. E foi pensando nisso que me surpreendi, quando no fim do jogo, ao invés de descer com o time, ele veio até a cabine e desceu bem do meu lado. Não sei se foi pela alegria da vitória, mas a próxima coisa que ele fez foi me beijar. Era um beijo bom, mas eu sentia falta de alguma coisa nele...

- Vem comigo comemorar? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu adoraria Oliver, mas tenho que trabalhar bem cedo amanhã.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim – Gina disse sorrindo – Pode ir lá com o seu time, vocês merecem comemorar. Eu vou voltar pro hotel.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou te levar de volta.

Ele então pegou a mão de Gina e aparatou os dois de volta para o hotel, levou-a até a porta do seu quarto.

- Obrigada Oliver, foi uma ótima noite – Gina disse já abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Vamos ter que repetir qualquer dia então. Adorei ter você lá – Ele disse, beijando-a em seguida.

"_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head"_

- Ahem... Virginia? – Escutaram uma voz de alguém vindo pelo corredor, Draco. Gina ficou com vergonha, mas quem mandou ele ficar lá com a coisinha? Bem feito.

- Oi Draco – ela disse, como se não estivesse fazendo nada de mais, e não estava mesmo. Conforme ele ia se aproximando, ela pode ver que suas feições estavam fechadas. Ele com certeza estava irritado.

- Resolveu aparecer? Preciso da sua ajuda pra entender algumas coisas do processo. – Oliver pareceu entender a deixa, mas não ia embora sem deixar claro quem estava com a ruiva.

- Ei Gin, acho melhor eu ir, tudo bem? – E com isso se aproximou dela e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios. – Você foi perfeita hoje. Dorme bem e sonha comigo – E aparatou.

"_But she's touching his chest,_

_Now he takes off her dress _

_Now, let me go"_

- Trouxe o processo? – Gina disse de modo indiferente pra Draco, já entrando no seu quarto. Draco a seguiu e fechou a porta.

- Tá aqui. Deixei as páginas marcadas pra você ver. – Disse estendendo o processo pra ela. Enquanto ela analisava, ele não se conteve:

- Teve uma noite interessante? – Perguntou de forma sarcástica.

- O que você quer Draco? – Ela levantou os olhos do processo, parecendo cansada.

- Não sei... Que tal que você pare de se esfregar com o Wood por ai?

- Engraçado, não sabia que você fazia as escolhas por mim.

- Se eu fizesse você não teria saído com ele hoje.

"_I just can't look,_

_It's killing me,_

_And taking control"_

- É? E estaria fazendo o que? Ficaria aqui entocada no quarto enquanto você aproveita a maravilhosa cidade de Veneza com a Jodyzinha? – Disse já irritada.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não podia simplesmente mandá-la embora.

- Ah, não? E eu podia ficar aqui, né? Sabe de uma coisa, nem sei por que a gente tá discutindo. Ela é sua namorada, não?

- Virginia, você sabe muito bem quem eu quero. Não é culpa minha se você me rejeitou, foi você que não quis ficar comigo!

- Não é tão simples Draco, eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Nós temos um trabalho pra fazer, eu tenho o seu caso pra cuidar. Não vê como é complicado?

- É complicado porque você quer. Se você realmente quisesse ficar comigo, isso não ia importar.

- E se você quisesse ficar comigo, tinha mandado ela ir embora – Gina disse com rancor na voz.

"_Jealousy..."_

- O que você quer de mim, Virginia? Uma hora você diz que me quer, outra me afasta.

- Esquece Draco, você está certo. Porque largar a mulherzinha fácil que você tem no seu quarto se eu não garanto que você vai ter outra aqui? – Ela riu sarcástica. – Acho melhor você ir, ela deve estar com saudade – Gina abriu a porta do quarto e ficou em pé, esperando ele sair.

- Não é certo magoar ela, se você nem sabe se quer ficar comigo ou não – Ele disse levantando – Mas agora acho que eu já entendi. Você quer caras com grana, né? Draco Malfoy não é mais nada hoje em dia, já entendi porque você preferiu o Wood. – Ele estava cara a cara com ela, estava falando essas coisas pra magoar, pra fazê-la sentir como ele se sentia, chateado. O que ele não esperava era que ela começasse a ficar vermelha, segurar o choro que era visível e o resultado... Bem, Draco Malfoy não ficou nada bonito com os cinco dedos vermelhos que ficaram marcados em seu rosto.

"_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me"_

Gina fechou a porta com todos os feitiços que conhecia, não queria ver Draco Malfoy na sua frente por um bom tempo. Mas sabia que a audiência não ia deixar seus planos se realizarem. Não importa, ia ser profissional, terminar o caso e voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível. Foi com esse pensamento que adormeceu.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Segunda-feira, 9h

Gina acordou um pouco estranha. Tudo estava rodando, tudo MESMO. Seu corpo doía e a garganta então, parecia pegar fogo. Ótima hora pra começar uma gripe. Levantou-se e foi tomar banho, o dia seria cheio hoje. Vestiu-se com alguma dificuldade, mas não podia perder tempo, desceu rapidamente para tomar seu café-da-manhã e sem nem esperar por Draco, aparatou no tribunal.

Como esperava, ainda estava vazio. A audiência estava marcada para as 13h, mas Gina sempre gostava de chegar bem antes e analisar o caso ali. Nem percebeu o tempo passar, e quando o lugar começou a encher se deu conta de que nem havia almoçado, mas também, não tinha fome. Foi ao banheiro arrumar sua aparência, e tomou um susto quando se olhou no espelho. Seu rosto estava pálido, tinha círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos e uma cara completamente de acabada. Fez alguns feitiços rápidos, mas nada milagroso. Teria que ser assim mesmo.

Voltou pra sala do julgamento, e não se surpreendeu ao ver uma cabeça loira sentada ao lado de sua cadeira. Reuniu toda coragem e autocontrole que tinha e sentou-se ao lado de Draco, não olhando pra ele uma única vez.

- Você está bem? – Ele disse com uma voz preocupada.

- Por que não estaria? – Disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Virginia, você está pálida... Peça um adiamento, vá ao médico e descanse. – Ela riu sarcasticamente.

- Eu estou bem, já disse.

- Se você não pedir, eu falo que você não está bem pra fazer a defesa. – Ele disse, desafiando-a.

- Não era você que confiava tanto nas minhas habilidades? Eu consigo ganhar esse caso de olhos fechados, não se preocupe.

- Eu não to preocupado com o caso, Virginia.

- Então não temos nenhum problema – Ela disse, levantando-se e não o deixando responder.

A audiência começou sem muitas surpresas. Gina apresentou as provas, interrogou as testemunhas com a ajuda de Draco, traduzindo. Estava indo tudo às mil maravilhas, mas algo estava muito errado para Gina. Já estavam perto do fim do julgamento, e ao que parecia o caso estava ganho. Gina estava interrogando uma testemunha quando voltou a sentir aquela tontura forte, e teve que se segurar na mesa, o que não passou desapercebido por Draco. Ela continuou seu trabalho, e já no fim do testemunho, estava tão branca que até mesmo o juiz já estava com um olhar preocupado.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: a testemunha confessou ter visto o filho da vítima saindo da casa com uma arma na mão, e ao mesmo tempo, já não conseguindo mais ficar de pé, Gina caiu desmaiada.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Segunda-feira, 19h

O corpo doía, muito. A cabeça também, acho que alguém deve ter me espancado. Abri os olhos lentamente, e só vi branco. Ótimo, estava num hospital, eles não deviam estar me dando algo pra dor, então? Assim que consegui, levantei um pouco meu corpo e olhei em volta. Pra minha surpresa, ou não, tinha um loiro jogado numa cadeira ao lado da cama. Eu podia ver pela janela que o dia já estava escurecendo. Por quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Virginia? – Ouvi Draco me chamando.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que você é uma teimosa. Custava ter pedido um adiamento? – Ele disse, brigando, mas percebi um tom de preocupação na sua voz.

- Ganhamos? – Ele sorriu

- E você acha que não? Depois do testemunho do vizinho, o filho da vítima foi preso.

- Que bom – disse ela sorrindo – Já posso voltar pra casa – E foi se levantando, mas foi impedida por um par de braços bem fortes.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Você vai ficar ai até o médico falar o que tem de errado com você.

- Ah Draco, eu to bem, é só gripe.

- Então se é só gripe, o médico daqui a pouco volta pra te dizer. – Ela olhou feio pra ele, mas continuou deitada.

- Tô com fome.

- Vou ver o que eu encontro pra você comer. Mas nada de fugir! – Ele disse, saindo do quarto.

Estava quase dormindo de novo quando o médico voltou. Estava fazendo algumas perguntas de rotina quando Draco entrou no quarto com um super jantar, que eu sinceramente não sei onde ele arrumou no hospital.

- Srta. Weasley, quais os sintomas que a Srta sentiu antes de desmaiar? – Ele me perguntou com um olhar preocupado. E o Draco sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, sem nem se importar se eu o queria ali ou não. O médico não falou nada, deve ter achado que ele era alguma coisa minha. Humpft!

- Quando eu acordei hoje senti muita tontura, e dor no copo, enjôo também. Mas fui trabalhar, esqueci de almoçar – Draco me olhou feio quando disse isso.

– Parecia que tinha passado quando comecei a audiência, mas perto do fim voltei a sentir bastante tontura e enjôo, e depois acho que desmaiei.

- A sua saúde parece perfeitamente bem, Srta. Weasley. Não consigo pensar em alguma doença que possa ter deixado a Srta assim.

- Não pode ser uma gripe, doutor?

- Já descartamos. Ah sim... Existe alguma possibilidade de a Srta. estar grávida? – Draco pulou da cadeira nessa hora e me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Eu ri, por mais que a situação fosse constrangedora.

- Não, doutor. Eu uso uma poção anticoncepcional. – Draco parecia aliviado.

- Ah sim, era uma possibilidade. Só consigo pensar em mais uma, a Srta. passou por alguma situação de stress?

- Sim – disse não olhando para Draco. – Mas stress pode causar sintomas físicos?

- Em algumas pessoas, e dependendo da situação que ocorra, pode sim. Vou deixar a Srta. aqui mais um dia pra observação. Se realmente for por causa de stress, os sintomas não se apresentarão.

- Mas doutor, eu já estou bem. – Eu disse irritada, não gosto de hospitais.

- Srta Weasley, com todo o respeito, eu determino quando a senhora está bem ou não – E simplesmente saiu da sala. Fiz cara de brava e deitei na minha cama de novo, Draco parecia se divertir com isso.

- Tá parecendo uma criança, Virginia. Vem, consegui uma comida decente pra você.

- Eu vi, onde conseguiu isso em um hospital? – Eu perguntei curiosa.

- Jody mandou por coruja – Ele disse olhando pra qualquer outro lugar que não fosse meus olhos.

- Ah sim, obrigada. Acho melhor você ir, já está tarde. – Deitei novamente na minha cama e puxei o lençol para me cobrir.

- Não vai jantar? – Ele me perguntou como se não tivesse me escutado.

- Minha fome foi embora, vou dormir um pouco. – Disse virando pra um lado e fechando os olhos.

- Você vai comer nem que eu tenha que lançar um Imperius – Draco disse

- Velhos hábitos nunca morrem, não é? – Draco olhou com raiva, pegou a bandeja e colocou no colo dela.

- Come – Gina percebeu a mudança de humor e achou melhor comer alguma coisa. Só esperava que a Jodyzinha não tivesse envenenado a comida. Draco sentou novamente na cadeira e fechou os olhos, e Gina continuou a comer, mas passou a estudar melhor o homem que estava ao seu lado.

Ele estava com a mesma roupa de mais cedo, mas a gravata já não estava no lugar, a blusa estava com alguns botões abertos, as mangas dobradas. Estava sentado na cadeira, com a cabeça apoiada e os olhos fechados, os punhos dele estavam cerrados, como se quisesse bater em alguém.

- Draco? – Gina perguntou com receio. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou pra ela de forma indiferente.

- Terminou de jantar? – Quando ela acenou que sim, ele tirou a bandeja e a colocou em cima da mesa, voltando a sentar. – Agora você pode dormir.

- Desculpa – Ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Não tem por que pedir desculpas. É o que você acha sobre mim, quem sabe você não tá certa.

- Para com isso Draco, você sabe que eu falei isso porque estava com raiva. – Ele sentou-se de frente pra ela e a encarou nos olhos.

- E porque você está com raiva, Virginia?

- Como se você não soubesse. Pra que você quer me fazer falar, Draco? Pra doer mais? – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vamos parar de brigar. Você está doente, não é bom pra você. Esquece tudo isso, lembra como a gente se dava bem? – Ela sorriu.

- Queria que a gente ainda estivesse daquele jeito... – Ela deu um sorriso triste.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... Que tal uma segunda chance? Eu e você sabemos que o clima no escritório tá péssimo, nós precisamos trabalhar juntos, e porque não como antes? – Ele disse sorrindo pra ela. E ela o puxou pra um abraço.

- Obrigada Draco. Eu não tava mais agüentando aquela situação. – Ele riu.

- Sei sei, você tava com saudade dos doces que eu levava pra você na hora do almoço.

- Ah, como você descobriu? Aliás, de onde é aquela torta de chocolate? Pra próxima vez que a gente brigar eu saber onde comprar sabe... – Ele deu um tapinha de leve no ombro dela.

- Aquilo é segredo, e duvido que você vá conseguir comprar uma torta daquela em algum lugar – Ele disse emburrado.

- Ai meu Deus, não vai me dizer... – Ele corou.

- Fique feliz, não é todo dia que você come uma obra-de-arte em forma de sobremesa, ainda mais feita por um Malfoy. – Draco disse com seu tão famoso nariz de pé.

- Nunca mais vou poder brigar com você, então – Disse com uma cara divertida.

- Se eu soubesse que era só trazer uma torta de chocolate...

- Ei, eu não sou tão fácil assim! – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha

- Não?

- Tá... Uma torta de chocolate todinha e alguns bombons... – E os dois riram.

Conversaram por mais algum tempo, sem falar de Jody, de Wood, de beijos, de nada que fosse estragar aquela trégua. Algum tempo depois Gina dormiu, e Draco novamente foi sentar naquela cadeirinha de hospital suuuper confortável ao lado da cama. No dia seguinte, Gina acordou com uma mão segurando a sua. Olhou pro lado e viu Draco bem próximo da cama, segurando sua mão e dormindo feito um anjinho.

- Ei dorminhoco, vai ficar todo torto aí... Porque você não foi pro hotel?

- Você podia precisar de alguma coisa durante a noite.

- Eu não to doente Draco, já passou – E foi aí que o médico entrou no quarto.

- Srta. Weasley, já chequei todos os seus exames e não há nada fora do comum. Acredito que foi apenas um caso de stress, mas caso volte a ocorrer, peço que a Srta. procure atendimento.

- Isso quer dizer que eu posso ir pra casa? – Gina disse superfeliz de sair daquele hospital.

- Assim que quiser. – E ele saiu do quarto.

- Eba! Você viu? Eu posso ir embora! – Parecia que Gina tinha visto o próprio Papai Noel de tão feliz que estava.

- É, eu vi. Vamos até o hotel, pra pegar as coisas?

- Eu vou fazer minhas malas e ir pra casa. Se você quiser ficar mais uns dias por aqui tudo bem. – Ele parecia confuso.

- Não Gi, eu vou com você.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro... Você não acha que vai aparatar sozinha, acha?

- Ah Draco, eu to bem! Você mesmo ouviu o médico.

- É, mas não quero ver você caída no chão toda pálida nunca mais – Depois disso ela ficou quieta, não tinha nenhuma resposta. Deixou que ele aparatasse os dois para o quarto dela no hotel.

- Vem, eu te ajudo a arrumar as coisas – Ele disse. Os dois rapidamente juntaram todas as coisas de Gina. Passaram pelo quarto de Draco pra ele pegar suas malas, que já estavam prontas.

- Ahn, Gi... Isso aqui é seu – Ele entregou um par de brincos, que ela estava usando no dia que dançaram tango. Ela corou, mas pegou rapidamente e guardou na bolsa.

- Obrigada. – Disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Alguns minutos depois, ele aparatou os dois na sala do apartamento dela. Colocou as malas dela no quarto, e foi até a cozinha, onde ela estava fazendo um chá.

- Você vai ficar bem aqui, sozinha?

- Eu to acostumada Draco, pode ficar tranqüilo – ela disse sorrindo pra ele, mas ele ainda parecia preocupado. – Vou tomar esse chá, tomar um banho e descansar um pouquinho.

- Hmm... Tudo bem então, mas me manda uma coruja, ou me liga se você precisar de alguma coisa, ta? – Ele a beijou na testa e aparatou, deixando uma Gina muito confusa pra trás, mas mesmo assim feliz, finalmente podia ter Draco perto dela, mesmo como um amigo. Não agüentava ficar muito tempo longe dele.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

N/A: E entããããão? Melhorou? Piorou?

Mato a Jody agora ou fica pro final? hehehehe

Me diverti muiiiito escrevendo esse cap =P Inspirada em músicas do The Killers, principalmente , recomendo ;)

Ah sim, outra coisinha... Acho que a fic vai ser curtinha gente =x Maaas caso isso console vocês eu tive uma idéia pra outra =P

Agora vamos às "reviewers" mais fofas que existem ^.^

Kandra, eu acho que o Draco que foi o errado, pq se ele n tivesse agido daquela forma, a Gina não teria saído com o Oliver, né? =x

Lah Malfoy, gostou da vingancinha contra a Jody? Mas ela tinha que aparecer né...

Thaty, e esse? tá legal? Qualquer coisa pode falar, viu =P

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e qualquer sugestão é só mandar ;)

Beijinhos!


	6. Jody Ataca

**Capítulo 6 – Jody ataca**

"_It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine,  
she caught him by the mouth"  
_

Quarta-feira, 9:30h

Passei o dia descansando, sei que tinha bastante trabalho atrasado, mas se Draco soubesse que eu estive no escritório, ele ia falar, e MUITO. No início da noite recebi uma coruja de Draco, com um pacote e um bilhete. Aparentemente ele tinha me mandando o jantar, e a sugestão de ficar em casa amanhã também. Até parece... E deixar ele lá, sozinho com a Jody? Eu sei que ele queria meu bem, mas o monstrinho verde do ciúme falava mais alto.

É, parei de negar. Eu sinto ciúmes mesmo, saí com o Wood pra deixar ele bravo, e me odeio a cada segundo por não ter saído logo com ele, antes da Jody. Mas agora não adianta ficar me culpando, eu vou continuar a trabalhar como sempre, e se um dia tiver que ser, vai ser.

Estou agora mergulhada em trabalho, e infelizmente não consigo me concentrar. Não que eu esteja reclamando, nosso relacionamento está melhor, ele me trata bem, se preocupa comigo e não parece mais o Malfoy de Hogwarts. Mas é difícil, tenho vontade de me jogar da janela toda vez que imagino a Barbie com ele...

- Virginia, tudo bem? Tá querendo matar quem com essa cara? – Draco estava na porta me olhando.

- Tava distraída – Eu respondi rindo – Não consigo me concentrar nesse caso.

- Hmm, acho que sei o que pode te ajudar, não se meche que eu já volto – Ele disse, piscando pra mim. Alguns minutos depois ele apareceu de novo, segurando algo atrás das suas costas.

- Fecha os olhos – Ele disse aproximando-se. Assim que fechei, ele abriu minha boca e colocou algo lá dentro. E nesse exato momento eis que a Barbie do Paraguai, ou melhor, Jody entra na sala com alguns processos. E sei que foi maldade, mas não me contive...

"_Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now"  
_

- Hmm Draco... É a melhor coisa que eu já experimentei, você realmente sabe o que eu gosto – Eu disse sorrindo pra ele. A Jodyzinha ficou estática na porta, fez um cara feia, colocou os processos em cima da mesa e saiu da sala.

- Virginia, Virginia... Isso foi maldade.

- O que? – Me fiz de desentendida. – Eu REALMENTE adoro essa torta.

- Você finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito, ok? – Ele disse rindo.

- Só se tiver mais dessa aqui depois do almoço

- Não sei... O que eu ganho?

- Ah, o que você quer? – Se ele quer jogar, tudo bem. Sei muito bem jogar o mesmo jogo.

- Hmm... Deixa eu ver... – Ele disse com cara de pensativo – Você comeu minha torta com aquela cara, deixou minha namorada brava, vou escutar bastante e ainda vou trazer mais torta... Isso vai sair caro.

- Não tem problema, essa torta realmente vale à pena, pago o preço que for – Disse piscando pra ele.

- Ok então, eu trago a torta e penso num preço – Ele disse rindo, e saiu da sala.

Sei que não é certo o que eu fiz. Mas sabe... Eu cansei. Cansei de negar que eu me sinto muito atraída por ele, por que eu me sinto, MESMO. Cansei de negar que eu não gosto daqueles beijos. Cansei de negar que não tivemos aquela noite. Cansei de negar que eu o quero pra mim. E eu sei que ele também me quer. Talvez tenha chegado a hora de Virginia Molly Weasley mostrar o que sabe fazer. Chega de ser boazinha, é hora de ação.

"_Oh! It was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now"  
_

Saí da minha sala, e fui até a sala de Draco. É claro, que antes arrumei minha maquiagem, o cabelo, subi nos saltos e fui, sem nem olhar para a pobre secretária cujos olhos eu sentia queimar nas minhas costas.

- Ei, já pensou? – Perguntei pra ele. Ele estava sentado, com um processo aberto na mesa, parecia super concentrado, os cabelos caindo nos olhos...hmm...

- Ainda não ruiva – Ele respondeu, brincando. Fiz questão de deixar a porta aberta enquanto entrava e sentava na mesa dele. Queria que ela escutasse.

- Hmm, posso sugerir então? – Eu estava sentada na mesa, com as pernas cruzadas ao lado da mão esquerda dele. Ele virou pra me encarar e olhou sugestivamente pra mim.

"_But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now"_

- Desde que não implique em tortura, tudo bem – Ele disse rindo.

- Que tal se eu te levar pra almoçar? Eu levo o almoço, e você, a sobremesa – Consegui escutar alguns passos chegando perto, parece que alguém estava curiosa.

- É uma proposta tentadora...

- Ótimo, quando quiser ir, me chama na minha sala? – E sem deixar ele responder, sai e fui em direção à minha sala. O olhar que recebi agora foi BEM pior. Quase comecei a ficar com pena dela. Quase.

"_And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ..."_

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

12:15h

Draco foi até a minha sala e nós aparatamos no restaurante de sempre. Durante o almoço conversamos animadamente, e sempre que podia dava a entender que queria alguma coisa.

- Virginia, você está brincando com fogo – Ele me disse, olhando nos olhos.

- Brincando, é? Eu sou uma pessoa séria – Será que preciso ser mais objetiva que isso?

- Sei... Fiquei escutando meia-hora hoje por causa do episódio da torta.

- Ficou porque quis... Não é como se eu tivesse feito algo terrível. Nós somos adultos, oras.

- Para de se fazer de inocente... Eu sei o que você tava querendo muito bem – Ele disse me encarando.

- Sabe é? Eu queria mais torta, isso sim... – Me fiz de inocente e pisquei pra ele.

- Queria que ela brigasse comigo. Agora me diz o porquê.

- Eu sou a inocente? – Disse rindo. – Draco, cansou dos joguinhos?

- Não é certo, Virginia. Não quando eu estou com ela. – E a Jodyzinha importa tanto assim, é?

- Engraçado. Você não me disse isso em Veneza. – Ele me olhou feio, será que eu apelei?

- E você deixou bem claro que não queria nada comigo – Se eu disser que me arrependi, será que vou parecer muito oferecida? Ai ai...

- E você? Quer alguma coisa comigo? – Perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha e olhando nos olhos dele.

- Gi, eu... – Ele começou a passar as mãos no cabelo. Lá vinha mais um fora, então eu o interrompi, não queria mais brigar.

- Escuta Draco, me desculpa, eu não tenho o direito de ficar te pressionando assim, a escolha e a vida são suas – eu disse sorrindo – Agora, cadê a minha torta?

- Tenho que ir buscar. Quer me esperar no escritório? – Tentei não parecer chateada porque ele não me convidou pra ir até a casa dele. Mas tudo bem, aparatei na minha sala e esperei lá até ele surgir com dois pedaços de torta. Sentamos na minha mesa e comemos nossa sobremesa, conversamos até que alguém parou na porta da minha sala. Jody, pra variar.

"_Well there's a million other girls __  
__who do it just like you"___

- Srta. Weasley, a Srta. tem uma visita – Ela falou com um sorrisinho bem sem-vergonha. Acho que lá vem... Draco levantou o olhar, mas ela já tinha saído. No lugar dela estava ninguém menos do que Oliver Wood.

- Gi, estava com saudade – Ele entrou e sem aviso algum, beijou-a. Gina tentou ao máximo soltar-se sem causar constrangimento.

- Oi Oliver, não sabia que você vinha.

- Ahn, não? Sua secretária disse que você queria me ver... Fazia tempo, sabe. Você nem me mandou uma coruja.

- Talvez porque ela estava no hospital? – Draco estava em pé, ao fundo da sala, com os braços cruzados e com uma cara BEM feia. Oliver ignorou-o.

- Mas o que aconteceu, Gi? Por que você não me avisou, eu teria ido ficar com você – Ele disse superfofo segurando a minha mão.

- Não se preocupe Wood, eu cuidei muito bem dela – Draco falou sarcasticamente.

- Draco, já chega. – Eu disse, não queria ver os dois brigando. Ele me olhou, bastante irritado, e foi embora.

- Como você consegue trabalhar com ele? É insuportável – Certo, agora Oliver começou a me irritar.

- Sabe Oliver... Eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

- Pode falar querida – Ele disse sentando-se na minha mesa.

- Não tem jeito melhor de dizer isso. Eu acho que nós não devíamos mais nos ver desse jeito, sabe. – Ele me olhava atônito

- Como assim? Mas eu pensei que você gostava de mim

- Eu gosto sim, mas como amigo... Não conseguiria ser outra coisa, desculpe – É ruim fazer isso, mas não vou ficar me iludindo, ele não é o que eu quero.

- Tudo bem então... Se você mudar de idéia...

- Pode deixar Oliver – Eu disse beijando-o no rosto e ele foi embora. Jody, você me paga. Olhei pro lado e vi a torta de Draco ainda ali, resolvi levar até a sala dele. O que eu não esperava era encontrar ele e a Barbiezinha no maior amasso.

"_Looking as innocent as possible __  
__to get to who they want and what they like, __  
__it's easy if you do it right"__  
_

- Ahem - Os dois olharam pra mim. Jody estava com um sorrisinho irritante no rosto. Coloquei a torta dele em cima da mesa.

- Sua torta, você não terminou. – Olhei pra coisinha e continuei:

- Próxima vez que você mandar um recado no meu nome que eu não pedi, você está na rua. – Olhei para Draco mais uma vez, lancei um olhar irritado pra ele, e sai da sala.

"_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"_

Minha cabeça estava explodindo, eu estava irritada e meu dia, acabado. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, deixei o trabalho de lado e resolvi ir embora. Não queria ficar em casa sozinha, mas também não queria ficar ali, tão perto... Ficava lembrando a cena dos dois que eu vi e fiquei com raiva. Mas isso não vai ficar assim, mas não mesmo.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Fiz o que qualquer garota com problemas desse tipo faria, fui buscar um colo. E quem melhor que tia Andromeda? Cheguei muito irritada lá, e ela me fez contar tudo enquanto tomávamos chá. Tive que omitir algumas coisas, que não seriam nada legais de contar pra minha madrinha. No fim, eu estava deitada no colo de tia Andromeda, no sofá. Ela tentou me animar, e embora não dissesse, percebi que estava brava com o Draco. Não queria prejudicar a relação dele com a tia, mas era a única pessoa que eu tinha pra conversar.

- Querida, mas você realmente gosta dele? – Ela estava me perguntando quando escutamos um barulho de aparatação. E nada mais, nada menos, que Draco Malfoy aparece na sala. Tia Andromeda pareceu sentir a tensão, e antes que nós pudéssemos começar a discutir, ela começou:

- Olá querido, venha aqui e se sente. Eu vou ser bem objetiva, nenhum dos dois é criança. E pra estarem os dois aqui é porque vocês estão bem chateados. Eu vou até a cozinha e vou fazer um jantar para nós três, enquanto isso, vocês vão mostrar que são pessoas civilizadas e vão resolver os seus problemas. – E com isso ela saiu da sala nos deixando sozinhos.

- Aproveitou bem a sua tarde com o Wood? – Draco falou, sarcástico.

- Não te devo satisfação, Malfoy – Eu disse encarando-o.

- Ah, é Malfoy agora, é? Eu realmente não entendo você. Reclama porque eu estou com a Jody, mas da em cima de mim. E no momento seguinte chama outro cara pra ir na sua sala, comigo lá, nem pra esperar eu sair? Está tão necessitada assim?

- Sabe de uma coisa Malfoy, pode ficar com a sua Jodyzinha. Mas cuidado pra não descobrir que ela é uma cobra.

- Não basta ameaçar a minha namorada porque tá com ciúmes de mim, agora vai começar a ofender também? – Eu ri.

- Ciúmes? Não vai me dizer que você realmente achou que eu, depois de passar um bom tempo dando em cima de você – dei uma pausa e olhei pra ele – É Malfoy, eu estava dando em cima de você SIM, se você não aproveitou, então é problema seu. Enfim, depois disso, você acha que eu chamei o Oliver pra ir lá? Não, isso foi obra da sua namoradinha, que fez um bilhete dizendo o quanto eu sentia saudades e queria vê-lo.

- A Jody não...

- Ah, não? Ela não tava com raiva? Por acaso ela não escutou eu te chamando pra almoçar? Aceite, sua namorada é uma mau-caráter. E eu, pelo contrário, sou profissional, você vai aprender isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Virginia você não pode simplesmente acusar sem provas. Às vezes você estava com tanta saudade dele que foi o seu subconsciente que escreveu o bilhete.

- É, eu tava mesmo, não é tanto que eu terminei com ele. Faça-me o favor Malfoy, e volte pra sua namoradinha. – Fiquei tão nervosa, por que ele parecia confiar mais nela do que em mim, que acabei soltando informação demais.

- Como é? Você rejeitou o Wood também? Agora temos alguma coisa em comum – Ele disse sarcástico.

- Draco, pode parar. Eu cansei. Você quer ficar insistindo nisso tudo bem, eu já deixei claro o que eu queria. Se você não tem coragem pra decidir o que você quer e ir atrás, então é uma pena. Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações, não fui eu que estava me atracando com outra pessoa no local de trabalho. E se eu fosse você, eu tomava bastante cuidado com a Jody. Dê parabéns a ela por mim, ela ganhou – E então eu corri pra casa como uma covarde.

Tia Andromeda veio me visitar um pouco mais tarde, saber como eu estava. Ela não estava feliz, mas me apoiava. Disse que o Draco ficou pra jantar com ela depois que sai. E que ela conversou bastante com ele. Eu disse que não me importava com o que ele tinha dito, e que não queria mais escutar sobre Draco Malfoy novamente. Ela ficou mais algum tempo comigo, até que eu decidi ir dormir. Só de pensar que amanhã ainda é Quinta...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Quinta-feira, 9h

Eu poderia ficar depressiva em casa, eu poderia nem vir trabalhar. Mas nesses casos você tem duas opções: afundar ou dar a volta por cima. Dessa vez eu escolhi a segunda.

Levantei mais cedo, arrumei meu cabelo, maquiagem, coloquei um vestido mais sofisticado e fui trabalhar de cabeça erguida. Não ia ficar por baixo, não mesmo. Já tinha até marcado uma entrega de algumas flores e caixas de bombom pro dia seguinte. O remetente? John Stark, que na verdade era eu. Pelo menos eu teria chocolate e um motivo pra causar inveja.

Cheguei mais cedo que todos, entrei na minha sala e fiquei recuperando meu tempo perdido. Trabalhei muito, mas finalmente o trabalho deixava de ficar acumulado. De vez em quando a Jody entrava com alguns papéis, mas eu livremente ignorei a presença dela. Não ia me deixar abalar hoje. Recebi alguns clientes novos, e foi justamente em uma dessas visitas, quando estava levando-os até a porta, que encontrei Draco.

Ele estava saindo de sua sala, e parou quando me viu fechar a porta e virar novamente em direção à minha sala. Nos olhamos por alguns segundos, mas logo voltei ao meu trabalho. Queria o mínimo de contato possível com ele.

E por incrível que pareça eu consegui. Os dias passaram correndo, e eu mantinha o máximo possível de distância dele. Apenas falávamos o necessário, sobre alguns casos, e até mesmo sobre o caso dele. Logo ele voltou para o curso e passou a ficar menos tempo no escritório.

Não vou negar que sentia falta dele, mas não conseguia ignorar as coisas que ele tinha dito, e pior, que ele não tinha acreditado em mim. Meus almoços ficaram solitários, e sem nenhuma torta de sobremesa. O clima no escritório era terrível, e a única coisa que me animava era ver a cara de desagrado da Jody quando chegavam as minhas "encomendas". Todo dia era alguma coisa diferente, flores, chocolates, balões, bichinhos de pelúcia, até mesmo um bolo eu me mandei. Passei a não colocar cartão, queria que ela ficasse com medo que fosse do Draco. Ainda estava irritada com o que ela aprontou comigo.

Muito me surpreendi quando num belo dia, recebo flores com um cartão, que não fui eu quem enviou. Rapidamente li o cartão e me senti desanimada. Era de um cliente, cujo divórcio foi bastante conturbado. Ele estava fazendo uma festa pra comemorar por ter se livrado da mulher, tão romântico. E fazia questão de ter sua advobruxa e equipe junto com ele. Ela não podia simplesmente dizer que não iria, seu cliente era um homem bastante influente.

Gina então reuniu as pessoas que ajudaram no caso e distribuiu os convites, não eram muitos, mas pelo menos estariam presentes. Não podia desperdiçar a publicidade.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

O domingo chegou e com ele, a temida festa, que foi apelidada pelo dono de "Renascimento". Terrível, eu sei, quem dá festas em pleno Domingo? Gina passou o dia se arrumando, unhas, cabelo, maquiagem, tudo tinha que estar perfeito. Finalmente às 18h, ela colocou seu vestido, ajeitou os cabelos novamente e aparatou para a festa.

Como esperava, estava lotada. Melhor pra ela, iria falar com seu cliente, fingir que estava se divertindo, tomar alguma coisa e assim que conseguisse, iria pra casa. Isso se ela conseguisse encontrar Aldoph Lestrangle, seu cliente. Circulou pelo clube, encontrando alguns conhecidos. As pessoas já estavam na pista de dança e ela se lembrou daquela noite em Veneza... Ah, que pena...

Quando já estava quase desistindo de procurar por Adolph, eis que ela o avista. Ele acenou, chamando-a e Gina foi se aproximando, mas o que ela menos queria ver era um certo loiro, que estava conversando com seu cliente.

- Virginia Weasley, pensei que não viria! – Adolph falou

- E perder a comemoração do ano? Nunca – Ela disse rindo. Cumprimentou-o e acenou para Draco, falando um "Draco", ao qual ele respondeu com um "Virginia".

- Mais alguém do escritório chegou?

- Não Virginia, Lilian me ligou pra avisar que não viria. A filha dela passou mal – Draco disse. E Gina assentiu.

- Ah, Virginia, gostaria de apresentar meu filho – Adolph sinalizou para um moço sentado em uma mesa um pouco distante dali – Ele queria muito conhecer a moça encantadora que me salvou daquela sangue-suga – Ele disse rindo. Que maneira carinhosa de tratar a ex-mulher, simplesmente comovente.

- Este é David, meu garoto – Adolph disse batendo nas costas do filho. E que filho, pra variar, ele era loiro, tinha olhos azuis e um corpo... Hmm, até que essa festa não tá tão ruim assim. Adolph saiu para conversar com outros convidados e David ficou lá comigo, e Draco.

- Quando meu pai comentou de sua beleza, achei que ele estava exagerando... Mas agora vejo que não – David disse, beijando a minha mão. Pude ver Draco rolando os olhos ao meu lado.

- Ah, David, assim você me deixa sem graça – Eu disse, afinal, eu podia muito bem me divertir. Ele sorriu pra mim e estendeu a mão.

- Me daria a honra dessa dança? – Disse todo galanteador. Não esperei mais um segundo e dei a minha mão a ele. Ainda pude ver o olhar irritado que Draco lançava para nós antes de ser arrastada para o meio do salão.

Estava tocando uma música lenta, então ficamos bem grudados, as mãos dele na minha cintura e as minhas em torno do pescoço dele. De vez em quando eu apoiava meu rosto no seu ombro, e ele acariciava minhas costas. Só percebemos quando a música acabou quando alguém bateu nas costas de David.

- Se importa de trocar? – Escutei a voz de Draco, que estava com uma moça morena, muito bonita, mas não parecia estar se divertindo. David olhou feio para ele, mas mesmo assim trocou, afinal, era grosseria não fazê-lo. Antes de me deixar ir, ele me beijou no rosto.

A música continuou a tocar quando Draco me envolveu em seus braços, de um jeito superprotetor. Fiquei em silêncio, apenas seguindo o ritmo, ainda estava brava com ele, e ele não tinha o direito de me tirar do David, ah não tinha mesmo. Ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

- Já está com saudade do Lestrangle mais novo, Virginia? – Ele disse de modo ácido. Eu ri e ele pareceu ficar com raiva.

- E se eu estiver? – Perguntei de modo desafiador

- Você seria muito fácil – Ele disse e eu comecei a ficar com raiva. Quem ele pensa que era? Ainda mais porque eu sabia algo de David que Draco não sabia, pasmem, ele era gay. Enquanto dançávamos, ele achou melhor me contar pra eu não criar falsas expectativas. Era ideal pra mim, eu me divertia, ele mantinha as aparências e Draco ficava com ciúmes.

- Mas você não tem nada a ver com isso, não é Draco? – Eu disse olhando nos olhos dele, me afastando um pouco, a música tinha acabado e eu podia ver David se aproximando. Draco me olhou irritado.

- É, você está certa, eu não tenho mesmo. – E antes de David me puxar para longe, eu disse:

- Mas bem que gostaria, não é Malfoy? – E me virei, sem nem ver a reação dele.

Dancei mais algumas músicas com David, estava tudo ótimo e maravilhoso, parecia que Draco finalmente resolveu me deixar em paz. Doce engano... Algum tempo depois ele apareceu ao nosso lado e pediu para trocar de novo. Dessa vez David olhou bem feio pra ele. Não vou negar que aquilo estava me deixando curiosa, mas mesmo assim, não era direito dele.

"_I gotta feel you in my bones again_

_I'm all over you_

_I'm not over you_

_I wanna taste you one more time again"_

- Qual é o seu problema? – Eu perguntei enquanto dançávamos. Ele me olhou nos olhos e disse:

- Meu problema é ele, e você, e o jeito que ele te segura – Ele disse como se fosse óbvio e eu percebi que ele já devia ter bebido alguma coisa.

- Draco, eu acho melhor você ir – eu disse, e ele me interrompeu.

- Pra você aproveitar sua noite com ele? E eu Virginia, onde eu fico? – Ele me questionou.

- Você fica onde você quiser Draco, eu sou solteira ao contrário de você. E você sabe que não tem o direito de me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer – Eu disse brava com ele.

- Tenho sim, você tá me deixando louco, Virginia. Pela minha sanidade, para de ficar com ele. – Ele disse, quase implorando.

- E fico sozinha? Você pode não querer, mas tem gente que quer Draco, e sabe, como você disse outro dia, eu devo estar MUITO necessitada mesmo – ele me olhou espantado.

- Você sabe que eu não tava falando sério, eu tava nervoso. E se você quer saber, eu quero, muito. – Ele disse olhando nos meu olhos e foi se aproximando de mim. Eu virei o rosto e disse:

- Pena que você não pode, não é? Dá licença Draco, eu vou procurar alguém que possa. – Eu disse já me soltando dos braços dele, quando ele me segurou.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu quero você? Eu quero. Que eu fico morrendo de ciúmes só de imaginar outro tocando você do jeito que eu já toquei? Eu fico. Que toda vez que eu estou com a Jody eu fecho os olhos e penso que é você? – Ele já estava praticamente gritando, e algumas pessoas já olhavam para nós.

"_It's like this is way to short to get caught up and all mixed up_

_When I just want you to Love me back,_

_Why can't you just love me back?"_

- Não Draco, eu não quero que você diga nada, eu quero que você faça. – A música acabou, e eu já estava me afastando quando ele me segurou.

- A última, e eu não te incomodo mais hoje – Ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Eu assenti e ele passou os braços pela minha cintura. Muito surpresa fiquei quando começou a tocar a música que eu menos queria: tango. Continuei a dançar com ele, mas pensamentos e memórias de Veneza teimavam em ficar em minha cabeça. Não podia negar, tinham química, até demais. A dança estava provocante, e me fazia querer repetir Veneza. Dane-se as coisas que ele disse, dane-se a Jody, dane-se tudo. Eu queria, e muito.

Estavam perto do fim da música, os corpos não poderiam estar mais juntos, os dois se olhavam com luxúria pura nos olhos, e bem no fim, quando se aproximavam ainda mais, ansiosos por um contato mais íntimo, um beijo tão esperado...

- Draco? Virginia?

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

N/A: Não me matem! Pensem 2x, quem vai terminar a fic? =P

Alguns trechinhos que eu coloquei são de 2 músicas que eu escutei bastaaante pra escrever esse capítulo: Paramore – Misery Business e The Spill Canvas – All Over You ;)

E miiiiil desculpas pelo atraso =x Sabe como é, fim de ano... Mas prometo que vou tentar atualizar mais vezes ;P Tinha parado de escrever por causa das provas da faculdade, mas agora está tudo certo ^.^

Thaty, Kandra e Hanna, muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, não vou responder direitinho dessa vez pq o tempo tá corrido, e acredito que vocês estão querendo me matar por falta de capítulo =P

O que acharam? Vou abrir uma enquete sobre qual deve ser o fim da Jody =P Opinem!

Beijinhoos!

.


	7. Conflitos

**Capítulo 7 – Conflitos**

"_If you, if you could return  
Don't let it burn, don't let it fade  
I'm sure I'm not being rude  
But it's just your attitude  
It's tearing me apart  
It's ruining everything"  
_

Sabe quando você se arrepende de uma coisa? Foi o sentimento que tomou conta de mim naquele momento. Não, não estava arrependida do quase-beijo com Draco, e sim por ter contratado, em um dia de estupidez, a minha secretária Jody Kirsten, ou a Barbie.

Estávamos lá, naquele momento mágico quando escutamos a voz da coisinha, que estava do outro lado do clube e veio rebolando até nós. O que ela estava fazendo ali, aliás? Não me lembro de ter dado um convite pra ela. Draco rapidamente se afastou de mim, e tenho que dizer que isso doeu. Ela me olhava com raiva, certamente tinha assistido nossa "performance", e logo tratou de se jogar em cima do Draco.

De repente a minha noite começou a ficar ruim. Já tinha bebido muito além do meu normal, aquela gralha não parava de falar do meu lado, era "Draquinho" isso, "gatinho" aquilo... Parecia uma reencarnação da Pansy Parkinson, e eu não ia ficar ali sem fazer nada! Não mesmo! Eu era Virginia Weasley e ia embora com o rabinho entre as pernas...

- Tchau pra vocês, pra mim a noite já rendeu o suficiente – Eu disse tentando sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Ah Gi, fica poxa... – Draco disse sem perceber o olhar irritado da Jodyzinha.

- Melhor não, amanhã eu vou cedo pra empresa. – Eu disse olhando pra coisinha, adoraria ter motivo pra dar uma demissão por justa causa...

- Então deixa eu te levar em casa, você bebeu um pouquinho a mais – Por um momento eu fiquei feliz, de verdade mesmo. Mas o meu arrependimento resolveu abrir a boca... Ah, se arrependimento matasse...

- Mas Draquinho, você disse OUTRO DIA que gosta de dançar. Você TEM que dançar comigo – disse a coisa, salientando o outro dia. E comecei a ficar com raiva de imaginar os dois dançando como nós dançamos ali mesmo, a pouco tempo.

E eu não vou ficar disputando com ela, não mesmo... Eu sou Virginia Molly Weasley, e eu já fiz mais em um ano do que ela fez durante a vida toda dela! Tá, isso foi feio... Mas enfim...

- Deixa Draco, eu sei aparatar e não estou tão mal assim. Aproveite a noite com a sua namorada – Eu disse, enfatizando a última palavra. E sem o deixar responder, aparatei para casa.

"_And I swore I swore I would be true  
And honey so did you  
So why were you holding her hand?  
Is that the way we stand?  
Were you lying all the time?  
Was it just a game to you?"  
_

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

"_But I'm in so deep__  
__You know I'm such a fool for you"__  
_

Acordei me sentindo mal, muito mal mesmo. Tudo rodava, mas porque? Pensar me fazia doer a cabeça. Mas comecei a me lembrar... bebidas, é eu tava de ressaca. Fui até ao banheiro, mas não encontrei nenhuma poção, mesmo porque há anos eu não saia pra beber. Mas porque eu saí mesmo?

Ah não...

Lembrei de Draco, o ciúmes, a dança, ele estava tão feliz... Parece clichê, mas eu realmente via seus olhos brilharem. Lembro de seus olhos muito perto, da sua respiração, da sua boca... Mas ele não me beijou, por quê? Será que ele não se sentia mais atraído por mim?

"_You got me wrapped around your finger__  
__Do you have to let it linger?"__  
_

Comecei a me torturar com pensamentos, e mais ainda com a minha dor de cabeça/enjôo/tontura quando finalmente recordei meu arrependimento... Jody, ah Jody, por que te contratei mesmo?

Eu realmente estava acabada quando aparatei na minha sala da VMW... E vi todo o trabalho empilhado, aquilo levaria horas, senão dias, e eu me sentia tão mal... Então algo me ocorreu, eu já trapaceei o trabalho outro dia, qual o problema de fugir hoje também? Não teria que ver Draco, nem Jody e simplesmente viria no próximo sábado pra compensar. Era isso! Mas eu devia avisar, ou iriam me ligar de 5 em 5 minutos.

Procurei Jody e Draco em todo o andar, o porteiro disse que não os viu chegar... Porque bem, eles não chegaram... Estavam bem atrasados, os DOIS. Decidindo não surtar, rabisquei um bilhete e deixei na mesa de Draco. Cama, aí vou eu.

"_Do you have to? Do you have to?__  
__Do you have to let it linger?"_

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

TOC TOC TOC

Eu estava em um campo, tão lindo, tinha flores e...

TOC TOC TOC

Estavam batendo nas árvores? Enfim... Eu vi uma borbole...

- VIRGÍNIA!

Acordei assustada. Aparentemente alguém queria derrubar a minha porta. Peguei minha varinha e fui ver quem tinha tanta raiva da coitada assim...

- Já vai.

Abri a porta e tomei um susto. Adivinhem... Loiro, alto, olhos cinzas, cabelo despenteado... EPA... Ele parece que espancou de mais a minha porta.

- Virginia! O que você tem? Eu chego e vejo um bilhete dizendo que você não tá bem, aí eu mando uma coruja que volta sem resposta e então venho aqui e você não responde e eu fico preocupado – Ele falou tudo isso sem respirar. Impressionante. Não vou negar, foi fofo , e dava pra ver nos olhos dele que ele estava preocupado MESMO. Mas eu ainda tava de ressaca, e um pouco chateada pela outra noite e por... Jody em geral.

- Eu estou doente, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Ficasse lá esperando a boa vontade de você e a Jody aparecerem? Porque eu juro que tentei, mas minha cabeça doía tanto que não deu mais pra esperar! – Falei de forma fria, não queria mostrar que estava chateada, mas foi difícil.

- Eu também tava de ressaca. Tive que ir comprar uma poção... Quando cheguei o Pete (segurança) disse que você tinha saído fazia 15 minutos. Então como a coruja voltou sem resposta, eu avisei a Jody e vim pra te trazer uma poção também – Ele realmente não devia ter falado no nome daquela... Bem... Coisa. Embora ele tivesse realmente me estendendo um frasco, que seria a minha poção salvadora.

- Tem certeza que a Jody não vai precisar? – Perguntei irônica.

- Virginia, você sabe que...

- Não Draco, eu não sei de nada, aliás eu sei sim, eu sei que eu quero deitar e dormir o dia todo e não me preocupar com mais nada. Então porque você não tira o dia de folga? Ah, e a Jodyzinha também, claro. – Eu gritei a última parte e bati a porta. Ah, ressaca!

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

"_Oh, I thought the world of you__  
__I thought nothing could go wrong"__  
_

Segunda-feira, 16h

Acordei totalmente renovada. A poção de Draco era boa mesmo... Draco, peso na consciência, eu fui bem estúpida com ele hoje... Mas também, ele tinha que falar da Jodyzinha. Que raiva!

Nada pra fazer em casa. Já passava das seis e eu não tinha mais sono. Resolvi ir até a VMW e resolver algumas coisas mais urgentes. Tudo escuro como eu esperava, exceto... A luz da minha sala estava acesa. Pensei em ladrões, seqüestradores e até na Jody.

Com a varinha firme na mão fui me aproximando, pronta pra estuporar quem quer que estivesse lá quando vi, atrás da minha mesa, uma cabeça loira, lendo alguma coisa. Draco viu eu me aproximar e, aparentemente retraído, perguntou:

- Tá melhor?

- To sim. Aquela poção é um milagre. E tinha um gosto tão bom, quando eu costumava comprar poção pra ressaca elas eram terríveis – Eu disse rindo, mas ele não riu de volta.

- Que bom – Resposta seca... Certo, ele tava chateado.

- Onde você comprou? É sempre bom saber. – Tentei esticar um pouco o assunto.

- Eu não comprei. Eu me atrasei porque eu estava fazendo a poção, porque eu sei que a da loja é ruim – Disse ele de forma fria.

- Hmm, obrigada então – Eu disse sem graça. Ele fez uma poção, pra mim, e eu gritei com ele. – Desculpe por hoje de manhã – Eu comecei a dizer, mas ele só olhou pra mim e deu de ombros, saindo da sala. Ainda fiquei algum tempo no escritório, trabalhar me ajudava a não pensar em outras coisas...

"_But I was wrong__  
__I was wrong"__  
_

Depois desse dia voltamos à estaca zero. Sei que fiz besteira, mas pelo menos eu pedi desculpas. Ele também me magoou antes. Começo a pensar que nós seriamos melhores como amigos. Por que, por incrível que pareça, a maioria de nossas brigas era por causa de ciúmes. Pra ajudar a Jodyzinha resolveu brincar com fogo... Trazer café sem açúcar era o mínimo que ela fazia agora... Adorava entrar na minha sala abotoando alguns botões da blusa. Ela começou a me irritar, profundamente.

Mas essa é a minha empresa, e eu não vou ficar aturando isso durante o meu trabalho, ah não... Fiz o que qualquer uma faria no meu lugar. Não demiti, porque não seria justa, mas a transferi de setor. Lilian veio ocupar o seu lugar no dia seguinte. Não ouvi reclamações, bem porque ninguém tinha que falar nada, mas tinha certeza que ela iria dizer que foi por causa de Draco.

Lily passou a ser uma companhia constante pra mim, era eficiente e ainda por cima me escutava falar dos problemas sem reclamar, tentando me ajudar. Hailey, a filha de Lily também adorava me visitar. Com a mudança de horário, deixei que Lily a trouxesse pelas manhãs, para que ela não ficasse sozinha. Mas quem acabava curtindo mais era eu, a menina era uma graça, e adorava desenhar. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu estava lá, lendo um processo na minha mesa, e a pequena Hailey colocava uma cadeira ao meu lado, pegava folhas em brancos e começava a desenhar. Era bom não ficar sozinha.

Draco não reclamou da mudança da namoradinha, mas também não disse nada a respeito. Ele mal falava comigo agora, já que Lily passava a maioria dos recados pra ele. Lembro de estar na minha sala algumas vezes com Hailey quando ele entrava, fazendo alguma pergunta. Hailey o adorava, era "tio Draco" pra cá, "tio Draco" pra lá... Até dava uma pontinha de ciúmes. Confesso, eu meio que adotei Hailey como uma sobrinha.

- Você tá mimando muito minha filhota, Gina – Lily entrou na sala, com o rosto todo vermelho, parecia até a mamãe quando ficava nervosa...

- Ihh o que eu fiz, Li? – eu perguntei levantando as mãos em sinal de inocência.

- Ah, você vai ver... Deixa só ela entrar aqui – Dito e feito, logo a pequena Hailey estava entrando na sala e eu não pude conter o riso. Ela usava um vestido branco, que destacava mais ainda seus cabelos castan...peraí, ela tava ruiva! Não consegui segurar a risada, o que deixou Lily ainda mais nervosa.

- Hailey! Que cabelo é esse?

- Gostou, tia Gi? É igual ao seu! – Ela disse sorrindo e deixou os cabelos ainda maiores, iguaizinhos aos meus. Eu olhei pra Lily querendo saber como ela tinha feito aquilo.

- Foi hoje de manhã, deve ter sido algum sinal de magia... Você sabe como acontece com as crianças... Mas parece estar durando mais do que o normal – Ela disse preocupada.

- Sabe Li, a prima do Draco podia modificar a aparência, talvez a Hailey também possa. Por que você não conversa com a tia Andromeda? Ela deve poder te dizer como a Tonks começou.

- Acho melhor Gi, ou eu vou ter que levá-la em um medibruxo.

- Vai lá, que eu e a bruxinha ruiva aqui vamos ficar bem – eu disse, piscando pra Hailey.

Lily estava fora a algum tempo, mas Hailey estava se comportando extremamente bem, então nem percebi o tempo passar. Quando a porta do escritório abriu, estava crente que era Lily, mas me espantei ao ver a cara de espanto de Draco.

- Tio Draaaaaaaaaaaacoooooooooo – Hailey saiu da cadeira gritando e abraçou-se às pernas dele.

- Ei pequena – Ele disse abaixando-se na frente dela – De onde veio esse cabelo todo? – Ele perguntou rindo, afinal, era muito cabelo para uma menina tão pequena.

- É igual ao da tia Gi, não é bonito tiiiiio? – Ela disse passando as mãos no cabelo.

- É sim, mas como você fez isso? – Draco disse curioso.

- Ué, eu só pensei que queria ser igual à tia Gi e puft.. – Ela explicou fazendo gestos com as mãos. Draco olhou pra mim procurando uma explicação.

- Lembra da Tonks? – Eu disse, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse.

- Ah sim... Quem diria... Ei, pequena – Ele disse olhando para a Hailey – E se você quiser se parecer comigo?

- Assim? – Hailey perguntou e seus cabelos começaram a encolher, até a altura do queixo, imitando um corte Chanel enquanto o ruivo dava lugar ao loiro platinado. Parecia uma Malfoy, sem dúvida. Draco olhava embasbacado pra ela.

- Ei! – Eu protestei e os dois olharam pra mim – E o meu cabelo? Não é justo! – Eu parecia uma criança, eu sei. Draco olhou pra mim rindo, e Hailey começou a mudar novamente, deixando metade do cabelo ruivo e metade loiro platinado. Nós dois começamos a rir, me abaixei pra pegar Hailey no colo e abraçá-la quando Lily entrou na sala.

- Mas o que vocês fizeram com o meu bebê? – Ela disse com os olhos arregalados. – Meu Merlin, vem Hailey, vem com a mamãe – Ela disse, e pegou Hailey, saindo da sala.

- Até mais Virginia – Draco disse, ainda rindo, enquanto saia da minha sala. É, parece que temos uma trégua.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

O dia do aniversário de Hailey estava chegando, e Lily me fez prometer que eu iria à festinha. Não que eu não adorasse Hailey, mas eu realmente não estava em clima para festas. Minha vida estava parada, sem nada novo acontecendo, nada interessante pelo menos. E pra ajudar, só iria eu, Draco e a namoradinha, porque é claro que a Jodyzinha não podia ficar de fora.

Estava na minha sala me lamentando quando uma idéia me ocorreu... Eu não precisava ir sozinha, afinal, David Lestrangle adoraria uma festinha de criança, não? Não perdi tempo e já entrei em contato com ele, que aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Poderia ser interessante, afinal.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por Hailey, que estava tagalerando sobre o tio Draco, enquanto fazia um desenho... Hailey adorava desenhá-lo, e eu brincava perguntando se era o namorado dela... Ela ficava vermelha sempre. Dessa vez ele acabou entrando na sala, e ao invés de ficar vermelha, Hailey disse:

- Não, eu sou muito novinha, tia – Ela disse como se estivesse explicando matemática – O tio Draco tem que namolá uma menina assim, que nem você.

Eu fiquei vermelha, Draco parou na porta e ficou olhando, vendo como eu iria reagir. Eu dei risada e comecei a fazer cócegas nela...

- É mesmo? E quem é que disse isso? Porque até pouco tempo atrás você dizia que ele era... – E pra minha total surpresa, ela disse:

- Ué... Foi o tio Draco – Disse como se fosse óbvio. Olhei pra trás e Draco tinha sumido.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

O dia chegou. De vestido, saltos, presente em uma mão, David na outra, aparatei na casa de Lily. Ela logo veio nos cumprimentar, e deu um olhar aprovador para David. Na primeira oportunidade, ela me colocou pra dentro da cozinha, deixando David a mercê das crianças.

- Meu Merlin, você é muito sortuda meeeesmo – Ela disse, rindo.

- Ei, nada disso – Eu disse, baixando o tom de voz e sussurrei no ouvido dela: - David é gay. – Ela me olhou espantada.

- Nããããão

- Siiiiim

- Mas ele.. Nããããão...

- Siiiiim, e é perfeito.

- Mas como? – Ela parecia desolada.

- Você realmente não acha que eu queria vir sozinha com o Draco e a coisinha aqui, né? E David é uma ótima companhia.

- Que poderia ser usada para fins melhores – Ela disse piscando pra mim. Fomos saindo da cozinha, quando nos deparamos com David rodeado de crianças, que pareciam estar se divertindo muito.

- Nossa Gi, ele vai ser um ótimo pai! – Ela disse em voz alta, bem alta, e eu não tinha entendido o comentário até ver quem estava chegando na porta da sala. Draco Malfoy e a coisinha vinham andando, rindo, mas o sorriso morreu no rosto dele quando escutou o que Lily disse. Ele me olhou diretamente, mas eu afastei o olhar e tentei o máximo que eu pude olhar para David com afeição.

- Ei Gi, nem vi você ai – David se levantou e veio ficar ao meu lado, me dando um beijo no rosto. Draco estava cumprimentando Lily e logo veio até nós.

- Virginia, Lestrangle – Ele disse acenando.

- Draco, Kirsten – Eu disse em retorno. E logo saí de perto junto com David. Ainda não tinha visto Hailey. Fomos para a parte de fora da casa, e logo avistei uma menina de cabelos ruivos, com mechas loiras, e sabia que era Hailey. Ela logo veio correndo até nós, com um sorriso enorme.

- Tia Giiii, você veio!

- E eu ia perder essa festona? – Eu disse rindo – Esse aqui é o tio David – eu disse pra ela, e ela simplesmente parou e ficou olhando pra ele com os olhos vidrados, acho que ela vai se tornar uma fã de loiros em alguns anos...

- Oi Hailey – David disse e começou a conversar com a pequena. Enquanto isso eu vi o casal indesejável se aproximando, ia chamar David para tomar alguma coisa, mas Hailey parecia não querer que ele fosse.

- Não vai dizer oi pro seu tio preferido? – Draco apareceu atrás dela, e como sempre, ela se jogou em seus braços

- Tio Draco! – Ela disse rindo, mas parou e olhou feio pra Jody, ignorando-a completamente.

- Hailey, cadê a sua educação, mocinha? – Eu disse, afinal, não podia apenas rir como eu queria. Ela se soltou de Draco, vindo pro meu lado e disse:

- Oi moça – no tom mais Sonserino que eu conhecia. Draco pareceu perceber e dando uma desculpa, saiu de perto de nós, deixando Hailey e David continuarem a conversar.

Algum tempo depois, deixei os dois e fui buscar um suco de abóbora para Hailey, e cerveja amanteigada para David e eu, quando encontro um certo loiro sentado do lado de fora, parecendo bem chateado. Sei que não deveria, mas não me contive e me aproximei.

"_If you, if you could get by__  
__Trying not to lie"__  
_

- O que foi Virginia? – Ele disse num tom mal-humorado.

- Nada, só queria saber se estava tudo bem – Eu disse com uma calma que me espantou.

- Tá.

- Você tá pior que a Hailey... O que foi? – Eu perguntei, me sentando.

- Deixa eu ver... Só acho que eu fui substituído, mas tudo bem sabe... Por que ele vai ser um ótimo pai, o que quer que isso signifique – Ele disse me olhando feio – Ele deve ser melhor influencia pra Hailey mesmo.

- Ciúmes da Hailey? – Eu perguntei suspirando. – É uma criança, Draco. E David é novo pra ela, desperta a curiosidade, só isso. Ele não vai te substituir.

- Se fosse assim, ela teria te trocado pela Jody, mas não, você viu como ela simplesmente ignorou – Ele disse, com raiva.

- Você realmente não quer que eu fale sobre isso, né? – Ele deu com os ombros – Eu já disse que ela não te trocou. E só uma pessoa muito idiota me trocaria pela Jody – Eu disse me levantando, mas ele pegou no meu braço.

"_Things wouldn't be so confused  
And I wouldn't feel so used"  
_

- Mas isso não importa mais, não é? Afinal, você já encontrou o pai perfeito pros seus filhos - Ele disse, sarcástico. – Ele é tão bom quanto eu, Virginia? Ele te faz sentir o que eu fiz? – Meu lábio começou a tremer, e mesmo mordendo a parte interna da minha boca, não conseguia mais impedir as lágrimas de chegarem aos meus olhos – Mas não importa, não é? Ele vai ser o pai perfeito pros seus filhinhos, tomara que seja como você sempre imaginou.

- Não Draco, não vai ser. – Eu comecei a falar com a voz contida, mas logo já estava aumentando o tom – Lembra quando a Hailey mudou a cor do cabelo dela? É exatamente daquele jeito que eu imaginava, mas você tá certo, não importa porque não vai acontecer, talvez porque o David seja gay! Já pensou nessa possibilidade? Ou você estava ai tão preocupado com a sua "posição" que nem ficou com a Hailey, ou nem enxergou as coisas que estão bem na frente dos seus olhos? – Dei mais um olhar irritado a ele e sai, me despedi de Hailey, de Lily e David e fui pra casa. Definitivamente eu não estava mais em clima pra festa.

"_But you always really knew__  
__I just wanna be with you"_

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

"_And I'm in so deep__  
__You know I'm such a fool for you__  
__You got me wrapped around your finger__  
__Do you have to let it ling?er__  
__Do you have to? Do you have to?__  
__Do you have to let it linger?" __  
_

Depois daquele dia não encontrei mais com ele sozinho. E ele parecia me evitar também. O tempo foi passando, as provas de Draco vieram e se foram, e eu fiquei chateada por ele não ter precisado de mim. Em pouco tempo ele seria um advobruxo formado, poderia ganhar dinheiro e me abandonar... Acho que to ficando depressiva.

Ao menos eu estava conseguindo fazer o meu trabalho. Sem Jody pra me irritar era tão bom... Acho que foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz. Quase chorei outro dia quando a Hailey disse que queria ser advobluxa que nem a tia Gina... Penso nela como se fosse uma sobrinha, que eu não tive.

Chegou o mês de Novembro, e com ele, o meu aniversário. Sempre adorei festas, mas depois que perdi minha família, sempre foi só tia Andromeda e eu. E pela primeira vez em anos, eu ia ficar sozinha. Tia Andromeda estava viajando, e me mandou uma coruja pra avisar que não conseguiria voltar a tempo, pedindo desculpas. E Hailey estava gripada, o que deixava Lily em casa com ela.

Não é como se fosse um dia especial nem nada, é como qualquer outro. Eu vou trabalhar, almoçar, trabalhar, voltar pra casa e dormir. Pronto.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

N/A: Usei a música mais-do-que-perfeita do The Cranberries: Linger.

Agradecimento especial a minha única e fiel review do capítulo passado, Kandra. Pooooxa, todo mundo me abandonou? =( Prometo que atualizo mais rápido =P

Beijinhos!


	8. Aniversário

**Capítulo 8 – Aniversário**

5 de Novembro, 9h

"Parabéns pra mim, parabéns pra mim, parabéns pra mim" eu cantava enquanto tomava banho. 28 anos, eu realmente estava ficando velha. Como sempre Carlinhos mandou uma coruja bem cedo, com uma carta de feliz aniversário e um presente. Que saudade do meu irmão, preciso visitá-lo nas próximas férias. E tia Andromeda também mandou um presente, e outra carta pedindo desculpas e que meu segundo presente ia chegar mais tarde, mas que me desejava um ótimo dia de aniversário.

Me dei ao luxo de demorar um pouco mais hoje, me vesti melhor, afinal, era o meu dia.

Cheguei ao escritório e como sempre, minha sala já estava cheia de balões, flores e cartões dos clientes. Li todos e respondi, agradecendo. O que tomou algum tempo da minha manhã, mas era preciso. Nem preciso dizer que o clima no escritório era terrível, né?

Passei meu dia normalmente, no meio de processos e balões. Quando me dei conta, já eram 19h, e todos já tinham ido embora. Me senti sozinha. Estava pegando minhas coisas pra ir embora quando alguém na porta chamou minha atenção.

- Olá – Eu estava de costas, mas já sabia que era Draco. Não pude deixar de sorrir, será que ele sabia que era meu aniversário?

- Oi Draco, quer alguma coisa?

- Recebi uma carta mais cedo, bem interessante, quer ler? – Achei estranha a pergunta. Mas mesmo assim peguei o papel e comecei a ler. Era de Oliver Wood para Draco "babaca" Malfoy. Dei risada do jeito especial que ele chamara Draco. De forma resumida, Oliver estava contando que a Jody realmente fingiu que era eu quando mandou o bilhete pra ele, e que ele estranhou a letra, mas não ligou porque queria muito me ver. Ainda chamou o Draco de babaca, idiota e outros adjetivos por duvidar de mim e ainda mais, por preferir a secretariazinha de meia tigela à advobruxa gostosona (Foram exatamente essas palavras). Terminei de ler a carta gargalhando.

- Acho que eu te devo desculpas. – Olhei pra ele e vi que ele realmente estava arrependido.

- É, eu acho que sim – Respondi ainda chateada – Como Oliver soube?

- Parece que tia Andromeda falou com ele. Por isso ela estava sempre me dando bronca quando eu ia na casa dela...

- Ah sim, esse era o presente então – disse lembrando-me da carta que recebi pela manhã.

- Presente? – Draco perguntou confuso.

- É meu aniversário, Draco – eu respondi chateada, esperava que ele soubesse.

- Eu sei que é, Virginia. Não tinha entendido porque a tia... Ahh, entendi, bem a cara dela mesmo.

- Entendeu?

- Sim, o meu pedido de desculpas foi o seu presente. Fique feliz, Malfoys não se desculpam toda hora – ele disse rindo.

- Ah, não é? E quem disse que Weasleys desculpam? – O rosto dele ficou duro novamente.

- Bom... Eu trouxe algo pra te fazer pensar melhor – E então ele pegou um embrulho, que eu descobri ser uma torta inteira de chocolate, e em cima dela, ele escreveu "Desculpa" com bombons. Lembrei daquele dia no hospital...

- Hmm, bem convincente você... Torta e bombom, memória boa, Sr Malfoy – Ele riu e roubou um bombom de cima da torta

- Então?

- Então o que?

- Você me desculpa? – Ele perguntou olhando bem nos meus olhos.

- É claro que sim Draco – Eu disse sorrindo, e então ele pegou o bombom e colocou na minha boca.

- Boa garota – Ele disse rindo e eu dei um tapinha em seu braço.

- Agora, o que você acha de ir comemorar o seu aniversário?

- Não sei Draco... Eu acho melhor ir pra casa.

- Você não se vestiu assim hoje pra ir pra casa, ruiva.

- Era justamente pra onde eu estava indo. – Ele me olhou divertido e pegou meu braço.

- Considere esse o meu presente. – E aparatou nós dois pra um restaurante.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Draco me fez fechar os olhos. A aparatação foi um pouco demorada, estava começando a ficar me ajudou a sentar, e sentou-se na minha frente.

- Pronto, pode abrir os olhos – Eu abri, e o que eu vi foi simplesmente maravilhoso. O restaurante era oval, e as paredes eram de vidro, mas tudo que eu conseguia ver era o céu, e se eu olhasse pra baixo, prédios de uma cidade.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntei ainda tonta com a vista.

- Torre Eiffel, onde mais? – Ele perguntou piscando pra mim.

- UAU! É lindo aqui.

- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado – disse pegando na minha mão por cima da mesa. Fiquei desconcertada, mas logo o garçom veio anotar nossos pedidos. O jantar estava delicioso e Draco estava sendo simpático, não me arrependia por ter vindo.

- Eu senti a sua falta, sabe – Eu disse olhando pra ele.

- Nós dois só fazemos bagunça, né? Quando tudo parece bem... – Ele disse rindo

- É... Não queria que fosse assim.

- Talvez seja um bom pedido de aniversário. Pronta para o bolo?

- Bolo? – Perguntei, surpresa. Ele acenou para o garçom, que trouxe um bolo, não muito grande, afinal éramos só os dois. E por incrível que pareça, ele cantou parabéns pra mim, sozinho. Assoprei minha vela, fiz meu pedido e dei meu primeiro pedaço de bolo. É, até que aquele aniversário não tava tão ruim assim. O bolo era uma delícia, chocolate pra variar, recheio de trufa... Ele realmente sabia do que eu gosto.

- Hmm, é isso então. Obrigada mesmo Draco – eu disse. Já tínhamos comido o bolo e apenas parecia lógico ir embora agora.

- Quem disse que acabou?

- Tem mais? – Perguntei rindo. Ele apenas acenou para o garçom e de repente todas as mesas foram empurradas, dando bastante espaço no meio do salão. Ele se levantou, pegou minha mão e disse:

- Dança comigo?

- Draco... É melhor não, você sabe o que acontece quando a gente dança. – Eu disse ruborizando.

- Prometo que vai ser lenta dessa vez – Ele disse malicioso e me puxou. Realmente, era uma música lenta. Ficamos um bom tempo juntos, minhas mãos atrás do pescoço dele, as mãos dele na minha cintura e os olhos dele não saíam dos meus. De repente ele começou a se aproximar mais, até que seus lábios roçaram os meus.

- Draco... É melhor a gente parar por aqui, não quero sua namoradinha gritando na minha porta amanhã – eu disse, e ele se afastou um pouco. Mas continuou a me olhar.

- Namoradinha? Eu não tenho, a não ser que você queira...

- Você quer dizer que... – eu disse embasbacada.

- Eu quero você, Virginia, e só você. Desculpa se demorei muito tempo pra perceber isso. – Ele disse me olhando nos olhos, e eu não perdi mais tempo, puxei-o na minha direção e nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

Esse sem dúvida é o melhor aniversário de todos. Draco, Torre Eiffel, declarações... Ele ficou comigo por muito tempo lá, beijando, fazendo carinho, conversando comigo. E nem preciso dizer onde a noite acabou, né? E realmente, dessa vez foi lento, e maravilhoso.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Acordei com a claridade entrando pela janela, e não poderia estar mais feliz. Ao meu lado, Draco ainda dormia como um anjo, mas infelizmente tinha que acordá-lo, estávamos atrasados.

- Bom dia – eu disse beijando-o. Ele sorriu.

- Ei, já acordou? – Ele perguntou rindo

- Estamos atrasados já, seu preguiçoso

- E essa é uma vantagem de dormir com a chefe... – Ele disse irônico e eu dei um tapinha no ombro dele.

- Ei! Só não quero ninguém comentando... – Ele me olhou sério

- Você não quer que ninguém saiba sobre nós? Virginia... – Mas eu o interrompi. Já sabia o que ele estava pensando, que eu tinha vergonha dele.

- Não é isso Draco... Só não quero que falem que você tem benefícios, bobinho.

- Ah, mas quem disse que eu não tenho? – Ele riu e virou-se pra me beijar de novo.

Uma hora depois estávamos os dois chegando ao escritório, o que não passou despercebido por Lily. Muito menos o fato de ele ir comigo até a minha sala, de mãos dadas, e me beijar antes de ir pra dele.

Lily entrou na minha sala não acreditando no que acabara de ver. Eu apenas sorri pra ela, que sentou-se na minha frente.

-Pelo-amor-de-Merlin-eu-não-acredito-que-finalmente...– Ela disse apressadamente.

- Calma Lily, respira – Eu disse rindo.

- Mas é maravilhoso, Gi! Foi ontem?

-Foi... Pensei que ia passar meu aniversário sozinha, e então ele apareceu aqui pedindo desculpas, e me convidou pra jantar. – E continuei a contar toda a história pra ela.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Os dias passaram rapidamente. E cada vez mais se aproximava o julgamento do caso de Draco. Não vou negar que eu estava nervosa, e que ele também, mas eu tinha esperança de conseguir. Não sei aonde isso ia levar nosso relacionamento, e por isso tinha medo. Draco não falava, mas eu sabia que ele também estava preocupado.

Tudo estava tão bom como está agora, mas sei que não posso segurá-lo aqui pra sempre. Ele já está no fim do curso de advobruxo, deve se formar no mês que vem, e por mais que eu quisesse tê-lo aqui comigo, sei que não posso afastá-lo da empresa dele.

Nosso relacionamento estava ótimo, acordávamos juntos, íamos pro trabalho, almoço, mais trabalho pra mim e curso pra ele, e ele sempre me pegava pra jantar e ir pra casa (geralmente pra minha). Mas em um belo dia toda a tensão que estava sobre nós dois explodiu.

Estávamos na minha sala conversando quando surgiu o assunto do julgamento e o que aconteceria depois. Draco me dizia que nada iria mudar se ganhássemos ou perdêssemos, mas eu sabia que, no fundo, ia. Ele poderia ficar chateado se eu perdesse, ou me abandonar se eu ganhasse. E isso me deixava louca. E no meio de toda a confusão nem percebemos quando a pequena Hailey entrou na sala e ficou nos olhando com os olhos arregalados enquanto discutíamos. Ficamos quietos assim que percebemos a presença dela, não querendo traumatizar a pobre criança. E foi aí que ela disse:

- Ô tia... Po quê você e o tio Draco não casam? – Eu olhei espantada e Draco ajoelhou na frente dela pra conversar.

- Por que tá dizendo isso, pequena? – Ela colocou as mãozinhas em cada lado do rosto de Draco, e como se fosse absurdamente óbvio, disse:

- A mamãe disse que quando duas pessoas se gostam e querem ficar juntas, elas casam – E revirou os olhos. – Draco me olhou, pegou Hailey no colo e levantou.

- Sabe pequena, você é uma bruxinha muito inteligente – E foi saindo com ela da sala.

Não vou mentir dizendo que aquilo ficou na minha cabeça, mas é claro que Draco não iria... Nós estamos juntos a muito tempo, mesmo. Mas não podia ficar perdendo tempo com esses pensamentos, tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

As semanas passaram rapidamente, e as coisas pareciam ter melhorado bastante entre eu e Draco. Não tinha um dia que não ficávamos juntos, e ele estava sempre me surpreendendo... Tia Andromeda também já sabia da novidade, e é claro que ficou super feliz... Ousou até mencionar os futuros "netinhos" dela.

A formatura de Draco finalmente iria acontecer no dia seguinte, estava orgulhosa dele, e não tinha mais tanto medo assim, sabia que o que tínhamos era forte o bastante.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

N/A: Eu seeei que esse curtinho =x Maaas prometo que o próx. vai ser Mara =P

Estamos chegando no fim já =( Maaas estou desenvolvendo uma outra idéia =P

Agradeço de coração às reviews que recebi, Nath, Juliana, Lidiia, Kandra e Lah Malfoy, juro que até ano que vem vocês vão ver o fim da fic =P


	9. Futuro

**Capítulo 9 – Futuro**

12 de Janeiro

Finalmente o dia da formatura de Draco chegou, já estava pronta quando ele aparatou na minha casa. Ele estava nervoso, e eu tentei acalmá-lo, já tinha passado por isso também. Ele apenas sorriu e me beijou de um jeito que eu quase não acreditei que iríamos sair daquele quarto.

Algum tempo depois, chegamos ao salão que já estava lotado. Ele me apresentou para alguns de seus amigos, e ficamos conversando até o início da solenidade. Não vou dizer que não me emocionei, afinal, fui eu quem o apoiou pra conseguir aquele diploma, e nem que não consegui esconder o sorriso quando no final, ele veio até mim me abraçar e agradecer. Fomos direto para um restaurante, comemorar. Já estávamos no fim do jantar quando começamos a falar sobre o nosso futuro.

- Você sabe, que se quiser, pode ficar lá no escritório comigo – eu disse, não querendo parecer muito desesperada.

- Claro que sei Gi, vamos ver como ficam as coisas, mas eu gostaria muito, mesmo – ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Eu suspirei.

- Desculpa Draco, eu não devia falar sobre isso agora – Mas ele me interrompeu

- Não Gi, tudo bem. Sei que você tá preocupada com o que vai acontecer... Eu também – E com isso, ele puxou alguma coisa do bolso, que eu não pude ver. – Eu quero que você saiba que independente do que aconteça no julgamento, eu quero ficar com você agora, amanhã, daqui a 1, 10, 20 anos – Ele disse olhando nos meus olhos. Ele foi se aproximando, pegando na minha mão por cima da mesa – Eu me senti mais feliz nesse tempo que estamos juntos do que em toda minha vida, e eu não quero perder isso por nada.

- Eu não me importo com o dinheiro, com o trabalho, com nada, se eu tiver você Gi – Ele se levantou, e ajoelhou-se ao meu lado – Virginia Molly Weasley, aceita se casar comigo? – Então ele abriu a caixinha que tinha na mão, e mostrou um anel simples, mas lindo de morrer, com um brilhante no meio. Eu estava sem ação, o que deve ter preocupado ele, mas quando me dei conta que ali estava Draco Malfoy, de joelhos, me pedindo pra ficar com ele pra sempre, eu sorri e me joguei em cima dele.

- Isso é um sim? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo e eu, já com lágrimas nos olhos, acenei e o beijei em seguida.

- Eu te amo Virginia – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me beijou novamente e sentou-se.

- Eu também te amo Draco – Eu disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Se você não for contra, eu queria casar o mais rápido possível – Ele disse me olhando atentamente. Eu sorri.

- Ora, vão achar que eu fiquei grávida. Lembra daquele dia no hospital? – Ele riu.

- Lembro, quase me matou de susto. Nem tinha pensado na possibilidade...

- É, a gente não pensou muita coisa aquele dia – eu disse rindo

- Mas até que deu certo – Ele disse, piscando pra mim.

Terminamos nosso jantar, conversando sobre coisas diversas, quando algo me ocorreu.

- Hmm Draco, eu não acho que nós devíamos contar pra todos sobre o casamento, por causa do processo.

- Eu entendo Gi, mas isso não quer dizer que a gente não possa... – eu o interrompi.

- É claro que não, e aliás eu não ia querer muita gente, só a tia Andromeda, a Lili e a Hailey, e o Carlinhos de minha parte...

- Tudo bem Gi, eu só acrescentaria minha mãe, isso se ela aparecer... – ele disse com o olhar triste.

- Ei, é claro que ela vem – Eu disse tentando animá-lo – Já pensou em uma data?

- Em quanto tempo você arruma um vestido? – Ele perguntou rindo.

- Draco! Mas e o lugar? E os preparativos?

- Calma amor, eu tenho a pessoa certa pra isso, vai estar tudo lindo – Ele disse confiante.

- Hmm sei sei, não sei se confio nessa rapidez.

- E o que seria rapidez pra você? Duas semanas? – Eu arregalei os olhos

- DUAS SEMANAS? Se você me prometer que vai estar do jeitinho que eu sempre quis, eu posso pensar no seu prazo – eu disse rindo.

- Você só precisa dizer o que quer pro Blaise, e vai estar.

- Blaise? Zabini? Ah meu Deus, não me diga que ele virou gay...

- Gi, Blaise sempre foi um pegador, ele não viraria gay a não ser pra ficar com si mesmo. Ele é apenas bom nisso, e eu já conversei com ele.

- Hmm, certo... Então acho que o Blaise vai ter bastante trabalho – eu disse rindo. – E é bom mesmo que ele seja tudo isso.

- Você vai ver, marquei com ele amanhã a tarde, sra. Malfoy – ele disse piscando.

- Estava tão certo assim que eu ia aceitar, Sr Malfoy?

- Você vai aprender que Malfoys sempre conseguem o que querem, Virginia – ele disse de maneira sedutora – Agora podemos ir? O Sr. Malfoy aqui quer desfrutar da companhia da bela noiva dele – disse levantando uma sobrancelha daquele jeitinho Draco Malfoy.

Pois é, Malfoys conseguem o que querem. E só de pensar que em breve eu me tornaria uma... Todo medo em relação ao futuro pareceu ir embora, o que quer que acontecesse, estaríamos juntos.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

13 de Janeiro

Assim como Draco me disse, Blaise estava esperando por nós durante a tarde. Nos obrigamos a sair da cama e fomos ao encontro deste para acertar os detalhes.

- Draquinhooooo – Blaise disse assim que abriu a porta para nós e se lançou em cima de Draco. Eu olhei espantada e levantei uma sobrancelha... E aquela história que ele não era gay?

- Blaise, Blaise, na frente da minha noiva não! – Draco disse brincando. – Essa é Virginia, lembra dela de Hogwarts não? – Blaise acenou para mim

- Ei sócia, tudo bem? To tãããão feliz que o Draco deixou eu planejar tudinho – Certo, as desconfianças aumentaram. Eu apenas sorri pra ele.

- Mas é claro que nada chamativo demais, né Zabini? E o que a gente quiser – Draco disse

- Claro claro, venham aqui pro escritório – Entramos em uma grande sala, com várias fotos de casais, quadros, uma mesa enooooorme com pilhas e pilhas de papéis. E ah sim, quase tudo era rosa.

- Blaise, já pode parar de fingir – Draco disse e eu não entendi nada. Blaise suspirou como se estivesse aliviado.

- Ah, finalmente. Não agüento ter que ficar me fazendo de gay até pros vizinhos, mas é bom pros negócios, sabe? – Ele disse piscando pra mim – Tem noivas que só confiam em caras gays pra organizar... – Eu ri. Não foi por maldade, mas ele era um ÓTIMO ator.

- Juro que eu acreditei Blaise. – Ele riu de volta

- Mas então, já decidiram um lugar? – Draco deu de ombros

- Eu sempre quis me casar na praia, ou em um jardim beeem grande, sabe? – Eu disse.

- Que alívio, se eu tivesse que decorar uma mansão de novo eu faria um Avada em mim mesmo – ele disse parecendo cansado. Draco riu.

- Por mim, tanto a praia quanto um jardim estão ótimos – ele disse pegando na minha mão.

- Certo, vou procurar alguns lugares e falo pra vocês. Agora eu preciso da lista de convidados, tipo de cerimônia, decoração, tudo.

Ficaram um bom tempo conversando, acertaram tudo, menos o vestido de Gina e o lugar. E um dependia do outro.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Duas Semanas depois...

- Bom dia, meu amor - Acordei com Draco me beijando, e não pude acreditar que já era o dia do nosso casamento. Passou tão rápido...

- Bom dia – Eu disse, beijando-o – Ainda não acredito que eu deixei você e o Blaise decidirem tudo, eu devia estar louca – Eu disse, rindo.

- Você sabe que vai adorar – Ele disse sorrindo. Draco aparentemente teve uma idéia maravilhosa, e resolveu fazer uma surpresa, então eu não sabia como seria meu vestido, muito menos onde iríamos casar.

- E pra onde eu devo ir, Sr. Malfoy? – Eu perguntei, tentando saber pra onde iríamos.

- Isso é pra eu saber, e pra você descobrir – Ele disse piscando – Mas não se preocupe, tia Andromeda vem buscar você e te ajudar a se arrumar – Ele me deu um beijo e se levantou – Agora preciso ir, minha noiva quer tudo perfeito, sabe? – Ele disse rindo.

Algum tempo depois, tia Andromeda veio me buscar, tínhamos o salão mais famoso do Mundo Mágico a disposição, só para nós. Nem preciso dizer que Draco não havia poupado esforços, ou dinheiro pra que tudo fosse perfeito. Tive um dia relaxante, com massagem, cuidados pessoais, e finalmente, na parte da tarde comecei a ficar pronta, depilação, manicure, essas coisas.

Meu cabelo foi a última coisa, e acabamos optando por deixá-lo preso como em um coque, mas com alguns fios soltos em forma de cachos. Estava perfeito. Depois da maquiagem, eu finalmente pude ver meu vestido. Tia Andromeda disse que ela mesma escolheu, afinal, Draco não poderia vê-lo antes do casamento. Era lindo, branco, tomara que caia, mas não tão longo. Tinha a saia um pouco volumosa, e o busto era decorado com pedras e brilhantes.

Finalmente estava pronta, agora faltava pouco tempo.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Tia Andromeda aparatou-nos para Merlin sabe onde, já que eu estava vendada. Eu sentia uma leve tontura, que logo percebi ser o movimento de onde nós estávamos. Ela sorriu pra mim, e disse que assim que eu quisesse, era só sair pela porta, e saiu. Eu respirei algumas vezes, e finalmente me sentindo pronta, sai.

Era um barco. Draco estava na ponta oposta, me esperando. Olhei ao redor, era lindo. Tudo estava decorado, flores belíssimas, corações, enfim... Era perfeito. Pude ver Blaise ao lado de Draco, e Lily perto de onde eu estaria. Hailey estava sentada com tia Andromeda, e ao seu lado, Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco sorriu pra mim, e eu finalmente fui até ele, que segurou minha mão, e beijando meu rosto, nos virou para o ministro. Durante todo a discurso deste, os olhos dele nunca deixaram os meus, e quando finalmente éramos o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy, ele me tomou nos braços e me beijou, o mundo parecia perfeito.

Nos soltamos apenas quando escutamos um barulho de estouro, olhando pro céu eu vi vários fogos de artifício, formando um coração com as iniciais D e G. Olhei pra Draco sorrindo.

- É mais do que perfeito, muito, muito, muito melhor do que eu imaginava – Ele sorriu de volta pra mim.

- Draco, não vai me apresentar à minha nora? – Narcisa tinha se levantado e estava a alguns passos de nós dois. Draco pegou minha mão e virou-se pra sua mãe.

- Mãe, essa é Virginia Molly Weasley Malfoy – Ele disse formalmente, mas Narcisa parecia nem escutar.

- Ora, querido, somos família – Ela disse me abraçando – Pode me chamar de Cissa, formalidades são para estranhos. – Draco parecia aliviado, e depois do choque inicial, me acostumei com o jeito de Narcisa.

Tudo estava perfeito, é claro que eu queria minha família ali comigo, mas não consegui conter a felicidade, ao menos tinha amigos queridos que sempre estariam comigo. Depois do jantar, dançamos bastante, todos estavam se divertindo, quando a música mudou e Draco me segurou mais próximo... Ah, tango...

Dançamos bem próximos, Draco me beijava a cada oportunidade, e o negócio já estava começando a ficar quente demais... Ao fim da música, nos despedimos de todos, e Draco antes de Draco nos aparatar, eu não contive minha curiosidade.

- Draco, afinal, onde nós estamos? – Ele sorriu

- Ora, achei que ia ser óbvio... Veneza, Gi – É claro, o barco, o canal... Eu realmente estava distraída – Achei que nós podíamos continuar aquela nossa dança do jeito certo.

- Eu te amo, Sr. Malfoy – Eu disse o abraçando.

- Eu também te amo, Sra. Malfoy – Ele disse, me segurando bem forte e me beijando, enquanto aparatava nós dois em nossa suíte.

A lua de mel foi maravilhosa, aproveitamos cada momento, e toda vez que ele me beijava, eu tinha certeza de que era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Mas infelizmente tínhamos que voltar, o trabalho chamava... Ou melhor, o julgamento de Draco se aproximava.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

N/A: Fui uma menina boazinha e atualizei logo xD O próximo capítulo vai ser o último =(( Mas não se desesperem, comecei a escrever outra fic ^.^

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, elas me ajudaram MUITO! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap, e até o próximo!

Beijinhos!


	10. Julgamento

**Capítulo 10 – Julgamento**

Segunda, 7:00h

Eu estava nervosa, muito nervosa. Sabia que era capaz, mas só de pensar na decepção de Draco se eu não conseguisse... Já não me preocupava mais com o nosso futuro, seja no escritório, ou na empresa, Draco e eu estávamos juntos definitivamente.

Draco acordou cedo também, fez nosso café e me ajudou a arrumar as coisas. Aparatamos exatamente às 8h na sala de audiência do Ministério. Bom... Seja o que Merlin quiser!

Após a apresentação do caso, estávamos sentados lado a lado enquanto o advobruxo do Ministério fazia as acusações. Havia apenas indícios, nenhuma prova concreta do envolvimento de Draco no período de guerra. "Fácil demais" eu pensei. Ao fim da acusação, fiz a defesa de Draco, afirmei não haver provas e exaltei suas qualidades ao comando da Malfoy Corp. O jogo estava equilibrado.

As testemunhas da acusação começaram a ser chamadas, para meu total desespero: Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle e mais alguns "amigos" de Draco da época de Hogwarts. O depoimento de Pansy foi o causador de maior estrago, ela retratou Draco do pior modo possível, como alguém obcecado pelo poder, e que não tinha dúvidas sobre o posicionamento dele na guerra. Porém consegui reverter um pouco o quadro, com uma série de perguntas ma-ra-vi-lho-sas sobre o "relacionamento" deles:

- Srta. Parkinson, por favor, qual o tipo de relacionamento que mantinha com meu cliente na época? – Ela me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Éramos namorados, Weasley – Disse com um tom de desprezo.

- Dra. Weasley – Eu corrigi – Eram namorados do seu ponto de vista, certo? Porque meu cliente afirma ter tido encontros casuais com a Srta. devido a sua preferência por todo o time de Quadribol da Sonserina – Acredito que ela me mataria se pudesse. Juro que escutei risadas ao fundo da sala.

- Não entendo onde quer chegar, Weasel.

- Advobruxo, controle sua testemunha – disse o juiz, eu ri por dentro, ela estava caindo como uma patinha.

- Srta. Parkinson, apenas quero verificar se, talvez, a Srta. não estivesse com raiva do meu cliente pelo modo com que ele a rejeitou no passado? E por acaso, achou que seria uma ótima vingança para seu ego vir testemunhar sobre um homem que não vê há anos? – Ela estava roxa, mais um pouquinho iria explodir. Dei uma pause e continuei – Fiz um estudo sobre a mentira passional, a Srta. não imaginaria quantos casos existem de mulheres que foram usadas e simplesmente abandonadas e resolvem se vingar. Por acaso a Srta. sabe que é um crime que prevê de 1 à 3 anos de prisão? – Concluí com um sorrisinho triunfante e não precisei dizer mais nada por que Pansy Parkinson saiu de sua cadeira correndo em minha direção com uma cara raivosa gritando que ia me pegar.

Após Pansy ser removida, chamei minha testemunha principal, Andromeda Black.

- Sra. Black, confirmaria o que foi dito pelas testemunhas de acusação sobre Draco Malfoy? – Perguntei de forma séria.

- De jeito algum, Draco sempre foi um menino muito educado, bondoso com as pessoas próximas, embora fosse bastante fechado.

- Porque acredita que as pessoas tenham uma visão contrária a da Sra.?

- Bem... Draco foi criado por Lucius Malfoy, ele era constantemente castigado ao mostrar uma personalidade boa e ações bondosas, e eu testemunhei isso diversas vezes. Não estou fazendo suposições, os castigos eram terríveis, e nas diversas vezes que tentei intervir, Lucius acabava me azarando também. – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- A defesa tem provas do que afirma a Sra. Black – disse olhando para o juiz e o público – As provas nº 03 ao nº 10 mostram fotografias das diversas cicatrizes que Draco Malfoy possui em seu corpo, resultado de torturas de seu pai – Draco escutava tudo com um olhar vago, não devia ser nada fácil pra ele.

- Sra. Black, como Draco tratava os parentes?

- Ele sempre foi muito carinhoso comigo, quando os pais não estavam por perto é claro. Lucius o fazia agir de forma fria, esnobe com as pessoas, e na escola não podia ser diferente. Os "amigos" de Draco eram filhos de amigos de Lucius, e iriam dedurá-lo se ele não agisse daquela forma.

- Sra. Black, o que a sra. poderia falar sobre o Draco Malfoy que se encontra nessa sala?

- Com o fim da guerra, e a morte de Lucius, Draco pode realmente ser quem ele é por dentro. É um menino muito esforçado, tirou a empresa das dívidas que o pai fez na guerra, perdoou a mãe por não tê-lo protegido como era seu dever e principalmente, amadureceu e se tornou um grande homem que eu tenho orgulho de chamar de sobrinho – Andromeda estava com lágrimas na face, Draco olhava pra ela com tanto amor que por segundos tudo parecia ganho.

Era a vez da acusação interrogar tia Andromeda:

- Sra. Black, qual seu relacionamento com Draconis Lucius Malfoy?

- Sou irmã de Narcisa Malfoy, tia de Draco.

- E porque a Sra. usa o sobrenome Black?

- Não vejo onde isso importa, Sr. advobruxo – tia Andromeda ficou nervosa. Ele continuou perguntando

- Por acaso a sra. não foi deserdada ao fugir com um trouxa?- Tia Andromeda começara a chorar. Draco cerrou os pulsos ao meu lado, mas lhe pedi calma.

- Responda Sra. Black! Porque não usa o sobrenome de seu marido? – Ele começara a gritar e tia Andromeda ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

- Será que foi porque ele a abandonou grávida levando tudo o que a senhora levou dos Black? Como ousa voltar a usar esse sobrenome? – Ele gritou, apontando com o dedo para tia Andromeda.

Antes que Draco levantasse, me coloquei de pé e gritei: "PROTESTO! O advobruxo está assustando a testemunha e não vejo onde isso importa para o caso"

- Protesto concedido, advobruxo Jones, qual a finalidade destas perguntas? – disse o juiz.

- Apenas quero deixar claro a índole dessa sra. meritíssimo. Que trai a família ao fugir com um trouxa e se acha no direito de voltar a usar um sobrenome que foi proibido a ela! A testemunha está dispensada.

Pronto, acabou. A sociedade bruxa ainda tinha muitos preconceitos em relação aos trouxas. Minhas cartas boas já estavam na mesa, espero que Jones não tenha mais nenhuma.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Doce engano…

- A acusação chama Jody Kirsten para depor – Pulei quando ouvi aquele nome… Peraí, a Jody-eu-quero-o-Draco? O que ela pensa que ia falar sobre ele?

A acusação começou a interrogá-la. Disse que trabalhava na minha empresa e que pôde ter muito contato com o Draco, tudo isso olhando com um sorrisinho irônico pra mim. Autocontrole Virginia, autocontrole...

- Já que a defesa afirma que o réu não tem as mesmas ações que as testemunhas de acusação declaram, qual é a opinião da Srta, que conheceu Draco Malfoy agora?

- Draco sempre pareceu fissurado pelo poder, ambicioso, fazia de tudo para conseguir o que queria – disse naquela voz terrível, como se fosse super inteligente – inclusive seduzir a chefe. Ela que pagou a faculdade dele, sabe.

- Certo, então você classificaria Draco Malfoy como um aproveitador, frio e calculista que manipula as pessoas para conseguir o que quer?

- Com certeza – disse sorrindo.

- Então a testemunha está dispensada, já está claro o caráter do réu. – Pedi calma a Draco novamente, e levantei para questionar a Jodyzinha. Era preciso muito sangue frio e eu estava quase perdendo minha paciência. Era, com certeza, o caso mais difícil que eu já tive.

- Srta. Kirsten, tem alguma prova do que afirmou?

- Apenas o que eu vi... e ah, é claro, o seu extrato bancário – disse com ironia.

- Gostaria de deixar claro que os estudos de Draco Malfoy foram custeados pela VMW, não por mim, parece que a Srta. tem uma tendência a confundir isso.

- PROTESTO – disse Jones – É a Srta. Kirsten que deve ser interrogada, não o contrário – disse rindo.

- Protesto aceito, continue Srta. Weasley.

- Certo, Srta. Kirsten, estaria a senhora também praticando a mentira passional? – Perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada – Não vejo como em tão pouco tempo que esteve em contato com meu cliente, a Srta poderia ter formulado opinião tão desfavorável. É muito pouco tempo para entender o caráter de uma pessoa, não acha?

- Eu sei o que eu vi. – Ela começou a patinar.

- Se a testemunha só tem a si mesma de prova, então está dispensada.

Estamos ferrados. Definitivamente. O juiz encerrou a etapa de testemunhas e deu recesso de 30 minutos. Eu e Draco fomos para fora da sala e ele me olhou preocupado.

- Gi, eu não sei se agüento mais. Só de pensar no que aquele cara fez com a minha tia...

- Calma Draco, já tá terminando – eu disse triste.

- Você não tá otimista, né?

Eu balancei a cabeça que não e olhei pro chão. Ele levantou meu rosto e disse:

- Gi, não fica assim não, independente do que aconteça, nós estamos juntos – Ele me disse, me olhando profundamente.

E foi exatamente nesse momento que eu finalmente entendi o que eu deveria fazer. Abracei Draco com força e disse:

- Você é o máximo amor! – Ele me olhou e sorriu, sem entender – Preciso pegar uma coisa, me encontra lá dentro em 10 minutos! - E com isso aparatei sem dar mais nenhuma explicação. Corri no escritório e peguei uns documentos e principalmente, uma pessoa muito importante pra minha idéia dar certo.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

Aparatei novamente na sala, Draco estava lá impaciente. Quando me perguntou onde estava, o juiz voltou.

- Alguma das partes tem algo mais a dizer? Sr. Jones?

- Não, senhor.

- Srta. Weasley?

- Meritíssimo, peço permissão para trazer uma testemunha MUITO importante, é essencial para o processo.

- Srta Weasley, temos pouco tempo.

- Será rápido.

- Então prossiga.

- A defesa convoca Virgínia Molly Weasley para depor – Draco me olhou assustado, ele não esperava por essa.

- Srta Weasley, e quem interrogaria a Srta? – O juiz me olhava como se eu fosse louca.

- O acusado fará sua própria defesa de agora em diante de acordo com a Lei 1592 de 1850 – E mostrei o papel contendo a lei.

- Prossiga.

Entreguei outro papel nas mãos de Draco e me sentei. Ele levantou-se e começou a ler as perguntas do papel.

- Srta. Weasley, o que pode relatar sobre o acusado, e porque podemos confiar em seu julgamento?

- Conheci Draco Malfoy em Hogwarts, um garoto mesquinho, arrogante, frio, que literalmente fez um inferno na minha vida e na de meus irmãos. Posso afirmar que realmente o odiei por muito tempo, mas ao encontrá-lo novamente pouco vi daquele Draco de Hogwarts. Ele começou a trabalhar no meu escritório, esforçado e responsável, logo estava junto comigo analisando processos. Ele mereceu o investimento que a empresa fez nele. Draco é muito bom nessa área e seria uma lástima desperdiçar tanto talento, além de uma ótima aquisição societária – ele me olhou com espanto, mas o juiz parecia bastante interessado. Continuei:

- E quanto a confiar em minha opinião, eu sou uma Weasley, nasci odiando os Malfoys por seu jeito arrogante e suas opções, mas sei reconhecer que ele mudou, e muito. Fui criada para ser justa com as pessoas, e é isso que ele merece: justiça. Ele já provou ser honesto e competente à frente de sua empresa, não é justo que ele perca o que construiu com tanto esforço – Dei uma pausa, todos olhava para mim. Tia Andromeda me olhava de forma maternal, orgulhosa, ela sabia o que eu estava colocando em jogo.

- Uma coisa que eu aprendi ao lutar junto com a minha família, com Hermione Granger, Remo Lupin, Tonks, Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter por liberdade, igualdade e principalmente justiça, foi que devo defender meus pensamentos sempre, e lutar.

- E é isso que eu estou fazendo agora, aquilo pelo qual tantos morreram lutando: justiça. Eu, Virginia Molly Weasley Malfoy, com base na Lei nº 1796 de 1732, peço a tutela da Malfoy Corp em vínculo à VMW, responsabilizando-me a prestar contas e mostrar o andamento desta ao Ministério sempre que necessário pelos próximos 5 anos. – Draco me olhava espantado, acho que a ficha dele não tinha caído.

- Srta Weasley... ou devo dizer, Sra. Malfoy, meu Merlin, que reviravolta – O juiz já estava perdido – Tenho ciência dessa lei e suas conseqüências, está certa do que está propondo?

- Sim meritíssimo, assumo total responsabilidade. O patrimônio de Draco já está vinculado ao meu mesmo, é apenas uma formalidade. – O juiz assentiu.

- A senhora deve nomear um interventor para a Malfoy Corp, caso não o tenha, será apontado um pelo Ministério.

- Eu escolho Blaise Zabini – E Blaise ficou de pé junto ao público.

- Sr. Zabini, aproxime-se.

Eu e Blaise assinamos o acordo, éramos oficialmente a VMW/Malfoy Corp.

- Declaro então feito o acordo de vínculo temporário da VMW e da Malfoy Corp, sob responsabilidade de Virginia Molly Weasley Malfoy e Blaise Zabini. O acusado Draco Malfoy é declarado inocente das acusações de envolvimento na guerra por falta de provas e terá seus bens restituídos. Está encerrada a sessão.

Draco correu em minha direção e me abraçou fortemente. Tínhamos ganhado.

- Gi, você conseguiu amor – Ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nós conseguimos, Draco. Nós. Malfoys sempre conseguem o que querem – Eu disse piscando pra ele. Ele me beijou e não ligamos para mais nada por um bom tempo. Quando nos separamos, ele olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos e disse:

- E se eu dissesse que eu quero que você fique comigo pra sempre, que eu quero acordar e dormir do seu lado pro resto da vida, ter quantos filhos nós conseguirmos, uma casa grande, uma família enorme, e ser feliz. O que você me diz?

- Eu digo, meu senhor Malfoy, que seu desejo é uma ordem.

**The~End.**

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

N/A: Como prometido aqui está o último capitulo da fic =DD

Muiiiiito obrigada a todos que mandaram review e que de alguma forma contribuíram pra que eu finalmente terminasse uma fic =P

Um Feliz Natal pra todos! E ano que vem tem mais!

Beijinhos!


End file.
